Todos los días
by OhIsobel
Summary: Xiao es un espíritu que, aburrido, decide poseer el cuerpo de una persona diferente cada día y vivir esa vida por 24 horas. Sin embargo tiene tres reglas para mantener el equilibrio, ¿Que pasará cuando conozca a cierta persona y las reglas dejen de tener sentido?
1. Capitulo uno

Xiao es un espíritu que, aburrido, decide poseer el cuerpo de una persona diferente cada día y vivir esa vida por 24 horas. Sin embargo tiene tres reglas para mantener el equilibrio, ¿Que pasará cuando conozca a cierta persona y las reglas dejen de tener sentido?

* * *

Nombres:

**Hong Kong:**  
Espíritu y protagonista: Xiao-Chun

Humano: Siu-Chun

**Iceland: **Emil Steilsson

**Advertencia previa: **Xiao-Chun **es** Hong Kong. Siu-Chun es solo el dueño del cuerpo original.

**Prefacio**

¿Mi nombre? Xiao-Chun y soy el espíritu de uno de los nueve dragones del sudeste oriental. He vivido en este mundo por más de 4 000 años y naturalmente, me encontré aburrido con la vida llena de divinidad. Así pues, decidí _poseer_ aleatoriamente el cuerpo de un ser humano para vivir su vida, un día.

Sin embargo me he impuesto tres reglas que no deberán ser quebrantadas.

No debo involucrarme ni interferir en la vida de la persona en cuestión.

No debo revelar mi identidad

No debo estar en el mismo cuerpo por más de 36 horas.

Sin esas reglas todo se volvería un caos. Se perdería el equilibrio. Pero asegurándome a mi mismo de no quebrantar estas voluntades, día tras día, amanezco en la vida y el cuerpo de una persona diferente, no suelo decidir de quién, Solo lo hago suceder.

Se aprende mucho de los humanos.

**Un nuevo día.**

Abro los ojos y me estiro, puedo ver a través de la traslucida cortina que ya ha amanecido, por el sol, parecería que no pasan de las 07:00. Cierro los ojos, suavemente para acceder – de manera superficial- a los recuerdos de este cuerpo. No puedo hacerlo a profundidad, solo lo suficiente para saber los datos básicos de quien, soy por el día de hoy.

Hoy mi nombre corresponde al de Lei Siu-Chun. Tengo 18 años y estoy por terminar la preparatoria, vivo con mis padres –un tanto disfuncionales- en un distrito al sur del país, en el barrio Chino. Es curioso, como muchas de las veces termino en el cuerpo de algún asiático, siendo yo mismo un espíritu de oriente.

Así mismo no deja de asombrarme lo peculiar del parecido entre nuestros nombres, y tengo el presentimiento que ésta vez, habrá algo nuevo.

Es momento de "reconocerme" y miro mis manos, miro alrededor y siento una extraña familiaridad en lo que me rodea, ya he visto esta escena antes, al igual que otros chicos de su edad, Siu-Chun es un chico bastante desordenado cuyo mayor interés son los videojuegos y si, lo compruebo al asomarme debajo de la cama, algunas revistas para adultos. Me levanto perezosamente e inspecciono el lugar de la vida que me ha sido prestada éste día.

Si u-Chun tiene mucho desorden en la habitación, no figura un solo libro en su espacio pero si mucha ropa, CDs de juego, un iPod descargado, un computador de escritorio súper equipado y comida chatarra en su mesa de noche. Todo eso, no es algo que me diga mucho de él, así que, decido llevarlo con calma, aún es temprano y aunque me siento cansado (Siu-Chun seguramente se duerme muy tarde) hoy le he ganado a la alarma.

Reviso la maleta que lleva a la escuela, un solo cuaderno con algunos esporádicos apuntes, algunas revistas, una consola de videojuegos portable, un par de libros de texto y basura y no tardo mucho en darme cuenta el tipo de chico que es el. El clásico chico problema que va mal en clases, desatendido y un tanto irresponsable.

Suspiro pesado. No me llevo bien en este tipo de vidas, viven en problemas y en más de una ocasión he terminado golpeado y golpeando a rivales de los chicos en cuestión, no es agradable y decido que entonces, en el caso de la vida de Siu-Chun llevaré con calma aquello. También hay algunas latas de cerveza, mal escondidas y colillas de cigarros. En definitiva, un adolescente de los difíciles. Sin embargo respeto su forma de ser, su identidad y su espacio. Aun cuando me encuentre perdido sobre el cómo reaccionaría ante diferentes situaciones.

Decido darme una ducha para empezar de una buena vez el día. Así es como termino en la habitación del baño frente a un espejo que esconde un botiquín con X cantidad de remedios homeopáticos y entiendo, que esta familia cantonesa, practica rigurosamente la medicina tradicional china y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Es entonces cuando presto más atención a mi reflejo, pareciese como si la sonrisa que traigo en las comisuras fuese irreal, suave, pero de alguna manera irreal.

Siu-Chun tiene el cabello un tanto largo y castaño claro, estilizado aun cuando ahora está revuelto, pero tiene largos flecos que le dan una apariencia por demás _atractiva_, sus ojos, que ahora y por las siguientes 24 horas serán mis ojos, son de un delicado color miel y no puedo dejar de impresionarme ante esto pero no es lo único, las cejas pobladas, la piel suave y acaramelada un tanto clara (como para ser cantonés) y un cuerpo bien elaborado, en definitiva este chico posee una belleza predominante y está consciente de ello.

Desde luego que siendo como Siu-Chun es, no ha perdido la oportunidad de añadir "decorados" en su cuerpo y veo una argolla pequeña, plateada en la ceja derecha y un aro no muy grande en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, admito que le da un toque salvaje a su apariencia, entonces noto un último detalle sobre la apariencia física de este, naturalmente atractivo adolescente; De un mechón de su cabello, cuelga un largo lazo rojo, del que pende un nudo chino de la buena fortuna y una pequeña piedra entre otros pequeños nudos, dicho accesorio llega un poco más debajo de los hombros y lo tiene de costado, como una extensión de su propio cabello.

Sin duda, éste chico sabe lo que es.

Cuando termino mi exhaustivo examen, paso a ducharme rápidamente antes de bajar a desayunar algo rápido antes de alistarme para ir al colegio. Mis padres, están sentados en la mesa mientras yo, ya vestido con ropa casual sin exceso de accesorios, bajo y me encuentro con ellos. Ninguno de los dos me voltea a ver, mi madre, la de Siu-Chun solo emite una queja leve.

"Ayer te has tardado demasiado en volver, me he dormido sin saber si llegabas"

"Ah" respondí levemente abriendo la puerta del frigorífico para sacar el cartón de la leche "No recuerdo a que hora llegué" respondo finalmente, accediendo de manera breve a los recuerdos de Siu y veo, que la relación con sus padres no es la mejor, es casi indiferente. Justo como el padre que permanece en silencio. Acto seguido, me siento y mi madre pone algo de comida en mi plato, un poco de sopa de pollo a un lado.

"Seguramente tienes la resaca" comenta y veo que ha cedido un poco "O ya estarías quejándote, no deberías tomar entre semana" dice pero no exige, se ha cansado de hacerlo, Siu-Chun jamás le hace caso, quizás lo mismo ha sucedido con su padre.

"No" respondo y me lleno la boca de comida, un sabor exquisito y suave, me recuerda a casa, cuando amanezco en Cantón. "Un par de cervezas no causan resaca" Mi madre suspira y mi padre baja su periódico para empezar a morder salvajemente un pan antes de beber de la sopa que presumiblemente es recalentada del día anterior.

"Ya cállate y come" Dice él, no está acostumbrado a desayunar con su hijo, usualmente él sale de casa primero antes de que siquiera Siu-Chun despierte.

Obedezco y termino mis alimentos antes de subir corriendo a mi habitación, no sin antes percatarme de la cara de desconcierto en los dos. Cuando termino de alistarme, vuelvo a acceder a la memoria de éste chico, lo suficiente para saber que libros cargar y hacia dónde dirigirme el día de hoy.

Salgo y me despido de mis padres, un beso en la mejilla de ella y una palmada en el hombro de mi viejo, aquello los conmociona pero he decidido darles un poco de alegría con respecto a su hijo, aunque sea por un día.

Es así, que termino conduciendo hasta la escuela, hoy es jueves y los chicos de inmediato entran a empujones, es casi salvaje y no deja de asombrarme, El sistema disciplinario de este lugar con respecto a la educación es bastante laxo, prueba de ello soy yo, o más bien , Siu-Chun. Hay lugares en los que nunca dejarían que uno de sus estudiantes tuviera una perforación o que actuaran con total rebeldía, como Siu.

Clac

Un paso dentro y los demás se me quedan viendo alejándose levemente para dejarme pasar, y entonces adivino que Siu-Chun es ligeramente respetado si bien no anda por ahí de gamberro golpeando a los más débiles, tiene una pequeña banda bajo sus órdenes, no es sin embargo una banda criminal sino simplemente una pandilla.

La mera idea suena trillada pero admito que hasta cierto punto es interesante.

Encuentro mi casillero gracias a los recuerdos originales de Siu-Chun y cuando lo cierro, sucede. No puedo evitar girar a mi derecha en donde otra persona ha cerrado su propio casillero. Es un chico un palmo más bajo que yo, tiene el cabello un poco largo a la altura del mentón pero lo interesante no es eso, es el peculiar color rubio blancuzco, casi platinado que tiene, su piel es blanca también, como si se tratase de un demonio de la nieve, pero entiendo que es tan humano como los otros. Se me queda viendo, y yo no reacciono, sus ojos me atrapan y no parecen querer liberarme, son dos ojos color amatista, grandes, redondos y enmarcados por largas pestañas que parpadean en confusión una, dos y tres veces. Abre la boca, sus delicados labios color rosa pálido pronuncian algo pero yo no le escucho, me siento fascinado por esta criatura de rasgos tan hermosos que parece surreal.

Hay un silencio incómodo. Pero no puedo dejar de verlo.

"¿Estás bien?" le escucho preguntar y reacciono finalmente, me siento estúpido, en todos mis años de existencia me ha pasado algo semejante, algo tan idiota como quedarme boquiabierto ante la apariencia física de otra persona. No contesto, solo asiento levemente y el chico en cuestión frunce el ceño no satisfecho con mi intento de respuesta.

"no lo parece" añade y decido simplemente responder algo creíble que justifique mi estupidez al verlo.

"No dormí bien" respondo por fin y hasta ese momento caigo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Éste chico me habla con naturalidad, los demás temen a Siu-Chun, éste chico le pregunta como está. ¿Quién es? No puedo esperar para buscar la respuesta y lo hago en los recuerdos de Siu.

Su nombre, es Emil Steilsson, es de primer ingreso pero es muy inteligente, más que el promedio de los chicos en esta institución. Emil ha estado ayudando a Siu con sus labores como parte del programa escolar de tutorías de alumno a alumno. Por alguna razón aquello me satisface y a la vez me frustra. Me hubiera gustado que fueran amigos, me hubiera gustado saber que Siu tiene un amigo que le ayuda, pero probablemente Emil, con el tiempo, al igual que los padres, terminará harto del comportamiento de Siu.

"Lo siento" me dice levemente "No debí haberte hecho perder el tiempo entonces" suena la campana y maldigo, quiero escuchar lo que Emil tiene que decirme, ¿Qué ha sucedido? No puedo evitar fijarme en su lenguaje corporal, dice las cosas con falsa seguridad, mueve las piernas constantemente, nervioso, y juega con sus manos enredando los dedos en las orillas de su camisa y mangas del saco que lleva puesto. Se viste de una manera casi deliciosa, formal pero casual. Lo miro y admiro, mueve su labio inferior suavemente a la par que mira intensamente el suelo, es demasiado tímido, y sé que Siu lo intimida de alguna u otra forma.

"¿Te veré al rato?" pregunta y yo asiento "Te veo donde siempre..." añade, con su voz suave y tímida y se da la vuelta de prisa perdiéndose entre los corredores, entre la marejada de gente que le rodea y lo pierdo de vista a él y a su delicado caminar. A mi lado aun puedo percibir la fragancia de su perfume.

Debería haberle dicho "No, hoy no puedo" pero me doy cuenta que me encuentro esperando el final del día escolar para volver a verle, para escuchar lo que tenga que decir, para saber a lo que se refiere, quizás solo para estar en su presencia, quizás solo para escuchar su voz.

Pero me doy cuenta de algo serio...

Quiero llegar a conocerlo.

Tomo mis cosas y avanzo a las clases pero Emil no abandona mis pensamientos, su timidez me impresiona siendo él alguien tan inteligente y bello, entonces me doy cuenta que Emil mismo no está consciente de lo que él mismo es. Y me frustra, me enoja, yo quiero que él sepa lo mucho que otros desearían estar en su lugar, ser reconocidos por lo que él es reconocido.

Pero tal vez soy muy egoísta con ello.

Accedo a los recuerdos de Siu-Chun, no puedo estar un segundo más sin verlo, por alguna razón. Entonces a través de los recuerdos es como veo a Emil, casi claramente aunque de cierta forma difusa. Es un recuerdo al que Siu-Chun no accede a menudo por lo visto, pero entonces recorro los días hasta llegar al día anterior en mis esperanzas de entender el porqué de las palabras de Emil.

Mi corazón se detiene por escasos instantes.

Han discutido un tanto severamente dado el asunto que Emil pasaba más tiempo con otros estudiantes que con Siu. ¿Eran acaso celos? Presto más atención al recuerdo y veo que Siu parece no dejar que Emil se junte con otros que no sean él. La duda crece dentro de mí así, como mi miedo y presiento lo que está sucediendo.

Como si se juntaran las piezas del rompecabezas.

Llevan dos semanas saliendo, mi corazón se agita esta vez, ha sido Emil quien en un arrebato exasperado reveló que se sentía atraído a Siu-Chun. Por su parte, Siu-Chun le siguió la corriente. Me siento mal, lleno de ira hacia la persona que sin saber, me ha prestado este cuerpo.

Me enoja. Siu ha aceptado los sentimientos de Emil hacia su persona, pero no siente lo mismo, está jugando con él y puedo verlo. Presume frente a su pandilla porque al final, Siu también admite que, quien es su chico, tiene una apariencia atrayente. Pero no lo ama, no lo toma en serio y no planea llegar muy lejos con ese noviazgo del que se queja por "quedar siempre en segunda base" sin embargo, aun así, le controla, teme que Emil le deje primero, que lo humille dejándolo por otra persona, Siu-Chun no puede permitir eso. Yo, rechino los dientes al darme cuenta de esto.

La noche anterior a este día, han discutido por ese asunto, Emil ha terminado disculpándose pero les ha tomado mucho tiempo, al final, Siu-Chun lo ha ido a dejar a su casa y de ahí se ha ido de vago. Es la verdad, a Siu, el pleito lo tuvo sin preocupaciones, Emil por su lado, quizás pensó en el momento por largas horas y se ha puesto a pedir perdón hoy. No siento que lo merezca.

Quiero enmendar los horrores y errores que Siu-Chun ha hecho con él, quiero hacer algo por el que valga la pena, no debería, estoy rompiendo la primera de mis reglas, me estoy involucrando pero no puedo evitarlo, ansío _involucrarme _con Emil, ansío darle algo de alegría, ansío que Siu-Chun aprenda a valorarlo y así, antes de terminar la última clase, antes de salir y caminar "al lugar de siempre" escribo en un cuaderno, con mi puño y letra, la letra de Siu. "Aprende a valorar a Emil" lo hago en un arrebato de desesperación por que el dueño de este cuerpo, entienda y quiera verdaderamente a quien le entrega sus sentimientos. No se siquiera si Siu abrirá este cuaderno alguna vez para ver sus apuntes, anhelo que sí.

Accedo a los recuerdos y los bloqueo suavemente, me pone celoso de alguna forma u otra.

Por fin, avanzo hacia fuera del salón y encuentro la agradable sorpresa de que Emil espera por mí, tal parece que no confía en que llegase al "Lugar de siempre" pero claro, seguramente en más de una ocasión Siu ha llegado tarde, Emil odia la impuntualidad, por lo visto.

"Hey" le digo "Dame tus cosas"

Se me queda viendo con sus ojos grandes y brillantes, parece no entender lo que dije. Y analizo mis palabras, me rio de mi torpeza "Para cargarlas, o sea, como que, ¿qué te andas pensando?" hablo deliberadamente, siendo ya, Xiao en el cuerpo de Siu.

"Aah" responde pero no me las da "No te preocupes, yo puedo" entonces, se las quito de la mano, mi maleta esta en mi espalda, su pequeño portafolio en mi mano izquierda y con la mano derecha tomo su mano, respinga levemente pero no dice nada, al parecer su novio, no le toma la mano, pero por hoy, será diferente, me digo a mí mismo.

"¿Te apetece ir a comer algo?" pregunto mientras nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, su mano es suave, casi frágil pero es fría, las yemas de sus dedos y las puntas, son rojizas. Sonrío, quizás es parte de mi naturaleza asiática, pero eso siempre ha sido sinónimo de belleza. Lo noto consternado, quizás por el cambio de actitud de su novio, aprieta los labios suavemente. Emil tiene 15 años, es tres años menor que Siu-Chun, naturalmente lo ve como alguien superior. Para mí, la idea de que él sea tan joven me parece ambas, encantadora y tentadora.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunta finalmente cuando le abro la puerta del auto para que suba al asiento del copiloto echando nuestras cosas al asiento trasero.

"Yup" respondo levemente antes de cerrar la portezuela y entrar del otro lado, frente al volante. "Pero, _Emi_" digo con suavidad, acariciando el sonido abreviado de su nombre, acariciando cada letra, el breve sonido del hermoso nombre de esta hermosa criatura. Me pego mentalmente por ser tan cursi, pero no puedo evitarlo. "No respondiste que quieres comer"

"Lo que sea" responde él, se quita el saco, su fragancia de inmediato cubre el aire del auto, pero no lo envicia, me aprisiona. Es un olor cálido y suave, un poco dulzón y de esencia incluso cremosa, combinada con las notas de su perfume comercial. Me hace desear decirle "no te lo pongas" por que quiero sentir su esencia pura.

Me doy cuenta de algo terrible, lo estoy deseando.

Pienso y cavilo unos instantes sobre mi situación. A menudo, lo interesante es la persona cuya vida me ha sido prestada, sus necesidades, sus intereses gustos y pasiones, no suelo interesarme en las personas alrededor de esa persona. Esto, fue un asunto completamente nuevo, si bien Siu-Chun me interesa, jamás había encontrado interés, de esta manera, en alguien más. Emil viene a ser la epitome de lo diferente, incluso para mí.

Me siento naturalmente atraído a él, a sus palabras, su voz, su aroma, su calor, sus labios... su piel.

Podría ingresar a su cuerpo, _poseerlo_ durante un día, pero no tendría sentido, yo no quiero poseerlo _de esa manera_. Por ello, la cabeza me da vueltas de una forma vertiginosa, el deseo que siento por él, de forma tan súbita me esta dominando y pego mi cabeza en el volante.

"¿Estas bien?" lo oigo decir y me dan ganas de decirle "_Oh, Emil, no me hables, que tu voz me atrae como el polen a las abejas y no me deja pensar claramente y justo ahora te estoy deseando de la forma más vil, más pasional, más física y devoradora"_ sin embargo solo asiento, aun cuando quiero rodearlo con mis brazos, besarlo intensa y profundamente, acariciar su piel...como no lo he hecho con tanto deseo desde que empecé a hacer esto, la tentación es demasiada e intento controlarme, no me permito besar a nadie...

...Y cedo a la tentación, antes de siquiera ponernos en cinturón de seguridad, me aproximo a él, que tiene la mirada confusa, le tomo del mentón, me inclino hacia él y le beso por fin, sintiendo la suavidad inexperta de sus labios, el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, el cómo responde torpemente, fuera de ritmo hasta que, finalmente se acopla en movimientos suaves, sensuales pero inocentes, poco nítidos pero constantes. Siento sus manos aferrarse a mi playera, tiemblan también, bajo mi mano y le tomo levemente por la cintura, es curva es delicada y me dan ganas de perderme ahí. Abro los ojos mientras él aun los mantiene cerrados mientras nos besamos, quiero recordar este momento, recordarlo por completo.

Me separo suavemente para ver su rostro, me mira con ojos entrecerrados, sonrojado y con los labios parcialmente abiertos, invitantes a regresar a ellos. Pero no puedo, no debo, se me está saliendo de control la situación.

"Vamos a comer" le digo regalándole un último beso, breve, corto. Pero el asiente y sonríe, y creo que he visto lo más hermoso del mundo, esto, en un atisbo de algo cuya verdad sé, pero no necesariamente quiero aceptar aún.

Terminamos comiendo en un restaurante de comida rápida, al parecer Siu-Chun suele venir aquí, no obstante pocas veces sale con Emil, a menudo – y bloqueo el recuerdo porque me enoja y encela- lo que más hacen es encerrarse en el cuarto a que Emil le ayude con los deberes y después, no diario, juegan algo. A veces ocurren escenas llenas de besos, un tanto torpes y apasionadas. Pero ahora que he probado semejante cosa, no puedo culpar al chico de querer besarlo todo el día.

Gruño por lo bajo, Siu-Chun que tiene todo esto y no lo valora, lo va a lastimar si es que no lo está lastimando ya.

Escucho al chico hablar, dejo la puerta abierta para que me cuente sobre su día, parece ser algo completamente fuera de lo usual ya que se ha sorprendido, pero como he dicho, lo quiero conocer. Me pierdo en sus palabras y lo dejo hablar, escuchándole y así es como, por mi propia iniciativa, me entero que saliendo de la preparatoria quiere estudiar letras, y sonrío al hecho, pensando que no puede haber algo más perfecto para él que eso. Vive con sus hermano y sus padres, su hermano mayor es, aunque le cueste admitirlo, su inspiración y rio levemente. Y me doy cuenta de su terquedad y orgullo que se llevan de la mano con la elocuencia de sus palabras una vez que ha entrado en confianza, la suficiente para alzar un poco más la voz y dejar de hablar en quedos susurros, sonrío, quiero que sea capaz de hacerse escuchar, por que vale la pena que se haga notar.

Por fin alza más la vista y aunque nuestra charla no sucede con un constante contacto visual, puedo al menos verle de frente, y le sonrío divertido, gozando ínfimamente de este momento. "¿Estás bien?" vuelve a preguntar, volviéndose ya una de las tantas veces que lo ha hecho. "Si" contesto esta vez, "¿Tú estás bien?, haz estado preguntándome mucho eso" lo sé, entiendo que está confundido por, literalmente, estar pasando la tarde con una persona distinta. Me siento terrible al respecto pero no puedo evitarlo ni negarlo, ni quiero dejar de estar en su presencia.

"Estas actuando raro" responde y se entretiene bebiendo de su vaso _refill _de soda, entonces, ante mi falta de respuesta –estoy demasiado concentrado viendo sus reacciones- vuelve a hablar "Diferente"

"¿Tú crees?" pregunto lo obvio, y él se sonroja, como si tuviera el aterciopelado color del durazno en sus mejillas.

"Incluso ese beso en el auto, ha sido diferente"

Le miro sorprendido, lo ha notado. Pero, ¿En qué aspecto ha sido diferente? ¿Le ha gustado más de lo usual? Se la respuesta pero admitirlo quizás, es alardear. Pero ha sido más pasional. "¿Diferente? Como que, ¿A qué te refieres?"

Sigue sonrojado, baja la mirada y se concentra en su soda "no lo sé... ¿más...intenso?" Yo asiento y él continua, amo el uso de sus palabras, amo sus reacciones, su lenguaje corporal. Se lleva una mano al pecho, de forma inconsciente, suspira levemente quizás buscando las palabras exactas "Como si hubiera sido la primera vez"

Sé que le ha costado trabajo decirlo por como tartamudea algo ininteligible inmediatamente después, y me rio de ello también. "También... ríes más" añade y entonces sonríe honestamente.

¿Es posible saber el momento exacto en que uno se enamora? Si es así, puedo sentirlo en este momento, junto con la veraz necesidad de saber más de él, de escuchar más de él. Y entiendo lo cruel de mi destino, del suyo y de lo nuestro, de lo que no somos. Emil cree que charla con otra persona que en estos momentos no está aquí, yo no soy esa persona de quien él, está enamorado y es cruel, porqué Siu-Chun no le brinda la atención que le estoy brindando en estos momentos, tal vez ahora es más feliz de lo que ha sido desde que empezó su relación pero es una felicidad efímera, que es frágil, tan pronto salga yo de este cuerpo, Siu-Chun y su consciencia volverán y todo volverá a ser como antes.

La gente suele creer que existe el alma, pero el alma en sí es la conciencia, la mente y sus recuerdos. Siu-Chun es su conciencia, que una vez que yo desaparezca de este cuerpo, retomaran donde se quedaron, sin conocimiento de lo que ha sucedido ni "donde estuvieron", sin embargo, miro a Emil y no puedo dejar de pensar, que si hay alguien en este mundo con verdadera alma, es él.

"Será mejor que vayamos de una vez, tienes examen mañana" dice de pronto y entiendo, después de todo se supone que es él quien ayuda a Siu-Chun en el programa alumno-alumno. "Realmente yo no se cual es el problema" añade "Si puedes hacer las cosas bien"

Me rio y me encojo de hombros "Vámonos"

Subimos al auto y conduzco hacia mi casa, la casa de Siu-Chun y sus padres, cuando bajamos me percato de que no están, a menudo es así, la casa se queda vacía cuando Siu llega. En esta ocasión avanzó con Emil directo a la habitación y no tardamos en rodearnos en el piso con algunos cuadernos y libros. No es la primera vez que viene, no se asombra por el desorden, no hace comentario alguno y continúa hablando, esta vez sobre los temas escolares.

Sin embargo, son cosas que yo ya conozco, cosas que el verdadero Siu no esta aprendiendo ya que no esta presente, es una perdida de tiempo, incluso para la respiración de Emil. Suspiro y le digo "Ya me lo se todo" y procedo a hablarle de lo que me explica, claro, el no sabe que soy un espíritu divino que ha vivido experiencias como esta miles de veces. El resopla "Entonces me debiste haber dicho antes de venir"

Me siento en la cama y doy dos palmadas para que se siente conmigo y eso hace, estando tan cerca vuelvo a percibir su aroma, me seduce, el sonrojo de su piel de seda me llama la atención, altera mis sentidos y me pierdo, pierdo el control de todo, de mi propio sentido común, cedo a la máxima tentación, me acerco a él, me permite la cercanía, me inclino para besarle y me devuelve el beso de forme fehaciente, apasionada e intensa y me permite besarle con sed y necesidad. Me encuentro en la encrucijada de detenerme o continuar, con la cercanía y esa barrera de mi propia mesura, desaparecida, que me dice, me grita que puedo tocarlo, y lo hago, le atrapo en un abrazo y siento su cálido cuerpo de manos frías, me pierdo en el aroma de su ser, su dulce fragancia que me ha llamado hasta este punto. Y me estremezco.

Lo escucho gemir suavemente cuando he entrado en su boca, no se reprime y comienza a ser más asertivo en lo que desea, se entrega por completo y puedo sentirlo, con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y mis manos aferrándolo de la cintura. Una de ellas, decido entramarla en su esponjoso y pálido cabello. Nos acostamos en la cama, empujando las cosas que hay sobre ella, y nos acomodamos sin separarnos, ambos sabemos lo que está pasando, y el no duda en lo que está haciendo, me permite tocar su piel desnuda por debajo de la ofensiva ropa que me estorba para hacerlo a plenitud. Toco su pecho suave y liso, beso su cuello con la misma desesperación acertada que me grita, y que me lleva a un punto incontenible donde lo que mas deseo, es tenerlo así conmigo, siempre, cada día. Emil, me permite llegar más lejos de lo que ha hecho en toda su vida, completamente pleno y dispuesto a que sea su vez primera de esta manera... y lo siento tan mío... aunque no lo sea.

Y eso es lo que me detiene, quiero tenerlo conmigo, juntar el cuerpo que tengo ahora con el suyo, acariciarlo por completo, escucharle gemir de nuevo, llevarlo a un punto placentero a el y solo a él, perderme en su cuerpo curvilíneo, hacerle el amor toda la tarde y toda la noche, sujetarlo entre mis brazos, pasar la yema de mis dedos por su piel; pero más que nada, quiero darle la dicha de sentirse amado por completo...

Pero no, él se está entregando a quien, el cree, es Siu-Chun, de quien está enamorado y no un extraño como yo, que aunque está fascinado y enamorado de él, no lo sabe. Nada me costaría, hacerle el amor, de forma tan pasional que yo, seguro lo recordaría por mil años más, pero Emil, el viviría creyendo que ha estado con Siu, Siu no sabría lo que ha pasado y así todo resultaría en una gran mentira.

Siento su frustración y no puedo evitar reír, beso su frente "Ahora, como que no es el momento" le digo y esa respuesta parece satisfacerle a medias.

"¿Quién te entiende?" y yo ya sé a qué se refiere. Y me hace gracia su tono y forma de decir las cosas, le abrazo, le beso la mandíbula, los labios, pequeños besos que recorren su bella faz, el, se queja al principio pero eventualmente deja de hacerlo y se relaja en mis besos-caricias. "Eres muy raro" me dice, y decido escucharlo aunque sienta que esas palabras no están dirigidas hacia mí, pero lo están. "Hoy ha sido el día más raro Siu" aprieto los labios al escucharlo llamarme así "Pero ha sido un lindo día, gracias" se da la vuelta y se rueda quedando sobre mí y le atraigo en otro delicado beso, entonces me siento, teniéndolo conmigo en mi regazo. Toma el pendiente de hilo rojo que cuelga de mi cabello enredándolo entre sus blancos dedos, la sola imagen es perfecta.

Por un escaso momento no quiero pensar en nada más que en él, no quiero pensar que mientras él está sentado en mis piernas jugando con mi cabello, afuera, se hace de noche y pasa el tiempo. La sola idea me paraliza, y siento sufrir. Pero lo evado y me concentro en abrazarlo, en no querer dejarlo ir. Me siento terriblemente enamorado como si no pudiera dar vuelta atrás en mis instintos. Me he traicionado a mi mismo, me he permitido enamorarme profundamente de toda la humanidad que yace en Emil. ¿Rápido? Quizás pero yo ya he conocido a muchas personas por un día, Emil sin embargo es el único al que he deseado, tanto física, como en un plano más existencial. De manera irrebatible e intensa, quiero que me hable de él, de su vida, que me cuente sus historias que me hable de lo que le gusta y lo que no.

Quiero que ría, que ría mucho y que ría feliz. Lo veo acomodarse el fleco detrás de su oreja antes de inclinarse para besar mis labios y le respondo el contacto, se lo respondo dichoso y anhelante. Como si dicho contacto no pudiese esperar otro día, otro minuto, otro segundo. Quiero verlo haciéndolo otra vez, acomodarse el cabello, sonreír. Quiero verlo, quiero verlo otra vez, de día, de noche, quiero estar ahí.

Me comienza a invadir la desesperación. El parece sentirlo porque se separa levemente de mí, y me dan ganas de jalarlo conmigo, atraparlo por siempre entre mis manos, enredo sus dedos con los míos, sus dedos finos y suaves me rozan con cuidado y quiero, anhelo y deseo que me toque con esas manos, que las enrede en mi cabello, que las pase por mis labios, pero sobre todo, anhelo que tome mi corazón. Se lo doy.

Es suyo.

"Debería irme" dice suavemente, casi en un susurro, que con su voz suena maravilloso aunque me rompa el corazón. "¿Nos vemos mañana?" pregunta y asiento, aún demasiado negado a aceptar la realidad.

"Seguro" le respondo, le miento. Sé que no habrá un mañana para nosotros. Lo habrá para ellos pero yo, yo ya no estaré envuelto. "Te llevo a casa" Dicho esto, tras otro beso, salimos de la habitación, mis padres aun no llegan pero se está haciendo de noche, por cómo es su familia debo regresarlo pronto. Subimos al auto y lo dejo poner la radio, escoger su música y elige, una melodía dulzona pero romántica de la vieja era, sonrío, yo viví esa época y me llega la nostalgia. Emil, canta suavemente, y yo decido no interrumpirlo, también quiero quedarme con el recuerdo de la melodía de su voz.

"Canta" me dice y canto a su lado in fragmento de una canción al azar que a partir de ahora se convertirá en lo más preciado, junto a todos los recuerdos de este día.

...

No me lo puedo permitir, soy más débil de lo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Decido romper otra de las reglas del juego. Usualmente no debo estar más de 24 horas en un cuerpo, 36 es el límite. Día y medio.

Pero no puedo renunciar a Emil, no puedo, no puedo.

"Mañana..." empiezo y de nuevo tengo toda su atención. "No vayamos a clases, vamos a otro lado, pasemos un buen rato, solos tu y yo"

"¿Pero qué dices?"

"Que nos escapemos"

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, no puede creer lo que digo pero anhela poder hacerlo. "¿Y a dónde?" pregunta, con la inocencia en el rostro y en un suspiro quiero decirle "_te amo". _

"No lo sé" respondo "¿Por qué no eliges?" Me mira y suspira, odia que lo haga elegir. "¿Podemos pasar un buen rato en, no sé, la playa?"

"Hace calor" se queja "¿Qué tal si mejor pasamos la mañana y tarde en...?" se queda callado, sé que no tiene nada que añadir.

Resoplo quedamente "De acuerdo" le digo "Que sea en el bosque, ¿Quieres?"

"La playa suena mejor" responde y yo, falto de una reacción mejor, me rio, me rio mucho de su indecisión e insólita torpeza. Respiro profundo para calmarme y observarle una vez más, tiene cara de berrinche, con las mejillas infladas como si estuviera a punto de reclamarme algo grave, pero no dice nada. Sonrío triunfante. "Mañana paso por ti, te veo en la entrada de la escuela"

Emil asiente y se baja del auto sin permitirme tener un gesto de caballerosidad con él, en un arrebato, me besa la mejilla y sonrió ante el gesto. Ha sido tan humano y real como los latidos que se han acelerado en este cuerpo. "Hasta mañana" me dice y se da la vuelta y yo sigo sus pasos con mi mirada, posando mis ojos en su figura, en su cabello que se mueve al viento en sus ropajes que se menean con su andar. Aprieto los labios, quiero gritarle su nombre, pedir que vuelva, decirle la verdad, que la cita de mañana será con un desconocido, que yo lo quiero, que quiero estar a su lado, que su sonrisa, su voz, su mirada y sus maneras son ahora, las cosas que más anhelo en esta existencia.

Por ahora, contengo la respiración y finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro. Para mañana habré roto ya dos reglas del juego, y sin embargo, apenas lo pierdo de vista cuando entra en su casa, mi mente da vueltas, mi corazón se vuelve a acelerar y pienso una y otra vez...

...que espero el día de mañana.

**Fin del capítulo uno**

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

¡Yup! Otra historia, mi querida "Comedia Romántica" ya va a terminar y en vez de escribir el capítulo final (voy a la mitad) escribí esto. I'm sorry. Pero tengo tantas historias de estos dos que tengo que irlas avanzando si/si

Nota: está vagamente basado en un libro cuya contraportada leí una vez sin embargo, es completamente diferente.


	2. Capitulo dos

Saludo especial a **KaruAmaku**quien hizo un retrato de como luce HK en esta historia ;;

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

Abro los ojos de nuevo y a mi alrededor no veo más que el mismo cuarto de ayer, no he abandonado el cuerpo de Siu-Chun y sigo usurpando su lugar en este plano terrenal, pero ha habido una razón, una justificación a mis quizás, viles actos de uso y abuso de éste poder que tengo. Una razón de peso, enorme, más grande que mi completa existencia que el valor de mi naturaleza y más poderosa que todo lo que yo puedo hacer.

Me ha atrapado y no quiero ser liberado, lo ha hecho sin querer y quiero ser completamente suyo, no tengo reparo en admitirlo, no tengo reparo en aceptar que aun cuando es erróneo nunca he estado más dispuesto a cometer más errores.

He soñado con él, lo sé. A menudo yo no tengo sueños, mi vida pasa de un cuerpo a otro los recuerdos que genero a veces son tan efímeros y vacíos que sé, no valen mucho la pena como para que estén presentes en mi subconsciente cuando duermo. Pero Emil, Emil es otra cosa, su sola existencia merece ser recordada a través de los siglos y milenios. Por un momento no quise despertar, por un momento quise quedarme así y seguirlo viendo entre mis sueños, pero la idea de verlo el día de hoy me ha hecho abrir los ojos, me ha hecho llenarme de vida y disposición. No serán sueños, hoy lo veré de verdad.

Iremos a la playa, afortunadamente vivimos cerca de una costa que nos permite ir desde temprano, hoy no iremos a la escuela y me he permitido serle una mala influencia, por hoy, por hoy. Por hoy me lo llevaré conmigo, por hoy quiero verlo como ave en libertad y quiero más de su sonrisa. Así que indispuesto a llegar tarde a mi cita – y a sabiendas de esto el corazón se acelera de forma violenta- me apresuro a ducharme, peinarme, desayunar algo ligero y volver a dejar sorprendidos a los dos padres que viven en esta casa.

Un buen detalle para con ellos que no saben, que estoy tomando prestado el cuerpo de su hijo. Me despido de ambos y parto en el auto a la dirección que ya se, hoy, como si fuera rutina todo parece avanzar más rápido que el día de ayer. Por un momento temo, no quiero que termine el día de hoy, me estoy arriesgando mucho, definitivamente mañana no estaré aquí, no puedo estar en un mismo cuerpo tanto tiempo en una sola "entrada". Reniego de esa limitación.

Pronto llego a la puerta de la escuela pero no ingreso al estacionamiento para alumnos, y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro apenas lo veo con su delicada vestimenta color blanco con azul, como si de un traje marino se tratase. Se ve aún más perfecto que ayer.

"Hola" me saluda recargándose en el marco de la ventana de mi lado "¿Listo?"

Le atraigo en un breve beso "Sube" le digo "no perdamos tiempo" porque el tiempo, es ahora el preciado tesoro que tengo, junto con Emil mismo.

"Ayer ha sido un día muy lindo" ha comentado de repente, baja la ventanilla de su lado para sentir la brisa del aire en su faz. Su cabello se mueve resplandeciente, agitándose libremente a medida que él cierra los ojos. "¿Te ha gustado?"

"Mucho" respondo y él pone algo de música en la radio. "Tenía mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien"

"¿En serio?" pregunta poco crédulo, la estación que ha elegido es una de clásicos de los 80s, sonrío.

"¿No te molesta?"

"¿Qué? ¿La estación?, no, para nada"

"Siempre te quejas" comenta pero después sonríe "¿No tienes nada que añadir? ¿Te has rendido y has admitido que el rock es mejor que el punk?"

Me rio. Siu-Chun escucha punk, a menudo se cabrea –por lo visto- que intenten desmentirlo sobre esa genialidad. "Pero eso que oyes no es rock" le replico y le miro de reojo. Se acomoda en su asiento. "Es pop"

"Esa que ahora suena, si" ríe "pero en general, pasan Rock, y también el de los 70s, ese es bueno" comenta. "En la actualidad pocos grupos y cantantes son notables..." coincido con ello.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quiénes?" aprovecho la oportunidad para conocerle más a fondo.

"Björk" Dice sin titubear y no puedo evitar reír al respecto, es casi delicioso la manera en que él es lo que sé que será y aun así me sorprende y fascina, así como suena.

"Oh yeah, ella se hace notar" comento vivazmente "Si no la nota uno a ella, francamente estaría mal"

"¿A que si?" comenta dándome la razón "Aunque muchos se centren más en criticar su ropa"

Es tan adorable. Acelero más por la carretera que nos llevará directo a la salida que da a la playa, a la orilla, una parte que permanece más que nada vacía debido a la ausencia de negocios pero para nosotros, es perfecto. "Su ropa es excéntrica, no puedes negarlo"

"Es arte" dice simplemente y a continuación tararea la canción de la radio. Doy la vuelta en una curva que me lleva directamente a donde quiero ir, el viento cambia en su densidad y frescura, puedo escuchar el ruido de las olas estampándose contra las rocas, si cierro los ojos puedo incluso escuchar el murmullo de la arena siendo arrastrada por el agua.

"Hey" le digo cuando por fin hemos llegado. "¿Estás enojado?" Le miro, girándome sobre mi costado aún dentro del auto y le miro, le admiro de nuevo. Abre sus ojos y se acomoda mirándome de frente y me enseña la lengua en un ademán juguetón y berrinchudo.

Me rio y le toco la mejilla, suave y tersa, paso el dedo pulgar por su pómulo, luego lo acaricio con el revés de mis uñas y peino su cabello alborotado, es suave y de sensación lisa aun cuando se curve ligeramente en las puntas. Suspiro, es tan perfecto...

Cierra los ojos, sus pestañas son largas, su nariz crea un puente perfecto entre sus ojos y sus delgados labios, y los observo, no son lineales, tienen una forma hermosa y delicada; un color rosado pálido, el labio inferior es curvo, ligeramente más grueso que el superior. Éste a su vez esta delineado perfectamente, creando una forma amigable redondeada que va a juego con el resto de sus facciones. Le acaricio los labios con mi pulgar, entreabriendo su boca suavemente y respiro con profundidad antes de besarle imperiosamente, tomándolo en un beso, cerrando mis ojos para perderme en su respuesta llena de vehemencia y entrega, como sólo Emil puede besar. Y como sólo me ha besado a mí.

Quiero abrazarle más y pegármelo más al cuerpo, fundirlo conmigo, llevármelo conmigo. Pero de momento la incomodidad del auto me frena para incluso prolongar este beso como me hubiese gustado. Lo finalizo con un beso casto. Me responde con otro.

"Vamos" le digo "Nos espera la arena, como que, no se le hace esperar ¿no crees?" sonríe y asiente, apretando los labios en una respuesta de capturar aquel beso, lo sé porque inconscientemente yo también lo hago. Oh Emil, si tan solo supieras...

La arena, aún está fresca debido a lo temprano de nuestro horario así que nos permitimos el lujo de dejar atrás -sobre una manta que he traído para la ocasión y que he puesto en la sombra- nuestros zapatos. Él lleva puestos pescadores blancos por lo que puedo ver sus tobillos y parte de sus pantorrillas. Su piel se ve tan tersa y resplandeciente. Yo, me he dejado algunas muñequeras y otras cosas en la manta, he redoblado mis pantalones para evitar que se mojen en exceso. Le tomo la mano y comenzamos a caminar por un pequeño tramo sombreado para evitar que le dé el sol en exceso. No hay mucho por dónde ir pero creo que ni a él, ni a mí nos importa. Es un momento delicioso, porque lo veo feliz y sólo por eso, todo lo que el universo ha hecho y creado de forma inefable, ha valido la pena.

"¡Ven!" me dice a medida que avanza hacia el agua, las olas le salpican levemente pero parece no importarle "Esta deliciosa" dice y mira sus propios pies bajo el agua. ¿Cómo es posible que él exista? Me sonrío enternecido por la escena, me uno a él para sentarnos en una roca baja y lisa y mover los pies en el agua que aunque está fría, es tolerable. Debe ser porque viene de la corriente más expuesta al sol.

"Ahora tú ven" le digo, para que se siente entre mis piernas y lo hace, se sienta y le abrazo desde atrás, mis pies ya no tocan el agua, pero no me interesa, no quiero sentir el agua, quiero sentirlo a él, justo como ahora, entre mis brazos, tomándole de la cintura. Él sigue pataleando.

"No te vaya a morder algo" le digo jugando y él de inmediato sube las piernas, retrocediendo un poco dejando salir un jadeo de sorpresa. Rio levemente y le beso detrás de la oreja. "Es juego" Me da un codazo en las costillas.

"¡Que te jodan!" responde pero no se quita de mi agarre y baja las piernas para volver a moverlas bajo el agua. Me rio, incluso sus respuestas "ofensivas" son una delicia para mí, muestra y seña de cuan errática su voluntad humana es a pesar de su infinita perfección. ¿Contradictorio?, quizás. "Si me has dado tremendo susto..." comenta con voz de quejido, como si gimoteara en el inicio de un berrinche.

"ya, ya" intento calmarlo besando su nuca abrazándole más fuertemente "Yo te protegeré" añado y lo siento relajarse en mi tacto, inclinándose más hacia mí. Y yo tarareo suavemente, Emil cede y deja su enojo atrás para relajarse una vez más, su pataleo ha cesado pero mantiene los pies en el agua. Si tan sólo él estuviera consiente de a cuanto me refiero cuando le digo que lo protegeré.

Significa que moveré cielo y mar, que usaré todo lo que soy por su bienestar, por el resto de los tiempos, que lo haré perpetuo a mi manera que no habrá oscuridad a la que tema, ni rayo que le estremezca. No sabe que le tengo una completa devoción.

Le alzo levemente al darme cuenta que en nuestra posición nos hemos resbalado un poco. Se reacomoda y se gira levemente para verme "Vamos a la manta" pronuncia y yo asiento, pero no lo suelto y por el contrario me inclino hacia adelante para permitirme volver a besarle, ya que lo tengo entre mis brazos aferrando su cintura, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad. Sube un brazo hacia mi cabeza apegándome más hacia él y se gira un poco más para darme más libertad. Puedo percibir su aroma, hoy no lleva colonia y es más suave, más puro, más él. Al separarme, le abrazo de nuevo por detrás, rozando su nuca perdiéndome en su suavidad y las cosquillas que su sedoso cabello hace en mi cara. Ahí su aroma es más intenso y lo aspiro embelesado no permitiendo que se envicie ni se entremezcle con el aroma de la brisa marina. Le quiero solo a él.

Siento sus dedos pasear sobre mis manos que reposan en su vientre a medida que mis brazos le rodean. Sus yemas son suaves también, todo él lo es, y entonces me permito besar su nuca y él se estremece, lo puedo notar por cómo su piel se ha erizado. Le apego más a mí, la brisa marina ha humedecido muy, muy, parcialmente la tela de sus ropas, pero aun así, le puedo sentir a través de ellas, a través de la tela de lino y algodón color blanco que se ha puesto el día de hoy. "Vamos a la manta" le digo, sabiendo que si sigo así, cometeré una torpeza y no quiero hacerle daño, ni faltarle al respeto. Él asiente y se baja metiendo los pies una vez más en el agua, y me salpica jugando justo en el momento en que yo me he bajado también, y tras reír levemente, avanza huyendo de mi posible venganza, y decido seguirle el juego, voy detrás de él, agachándome de cuando en cuando para salpicarle agua, y él también lo hace, me moja la cara, mi cabello, pero tiene un cuidado excelso en no mojar mi playera. Yo lo admiro de nuevo, el sol que aún no quema, alumbra y baña delicadamente con brillo el agua del mar, pero Emil en si está mucho más radiante que todo lo que nos rodea. Su cabello parcialmente mojado aún luce rebelde y la humedad ha logrado pegar más las telas de su ropa a su cuerpo. Puedo ver su silueta curvilínea, la firmeza y forma de sus muslos, lo estrecho de su cintura, la redondez de sus caderas, su pecho y vientre suaves y lisos; sus brazos delgados y en correcta proporción con el resto de su cuerpo. Sonrío.

"¡Me rindo!" le digo tras recibir otro golpe salino en la cara, me estoy divirtiendo como hacia siglos no lo hacía, o más. Espero que Emil también se esté divirtiendo, quiero que hoy se despreocupe de todo y que su único afán sea ganarme en este tipo de situaciones.

"Bu" responde y se me acerca, lo atrapo, lo alzo y le doy un par de vueltas, sus pies salpican más agua a medida que lo giro conmigo. Atrapa mi rostro entre sus manos, cierra los ojos y me planta un beso. "Estoy de buenas" me dice "Me está gustando mucho este día, y eso que apenas comienza"

Coincido. "Es perfecto" le digo, le abrazo y lo cargo para caminar de regreso a nuestra manta, él se queja y ríe exigiendo que lo baje.

"¡bájame, bájame!" pero ríe tanto, que no me lo puedo tomar en serio, cuando llegamos, lo bajo, dejándole libre y me siento. Entonces se sienta a mi lado y hunde sus pies en la arena que rodea la manta. Se recuesta. "Tomemos una siesta" dice solemne y sonrío a ello. Yo no quiero dormir y perderme valiosos minutos de su presencia, pero dormir junto a él es una tentación. Asiento a medias, no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, todo está tan tranquilo, la sombra de este punto es permanente debido a su ubicación entre el risco. Me recuesto a su lado, él saca los pies de la arena y lo abrazo por atrás, pronto nos quedamos en silencio, no habiendo mucho por mencionar, y se queda dormido. Yo no, eso es un lujo que no me puedo permitir, y a medida que él se acomoda para dormir boca arriba, yo me apoyo en mi codo para verlo descansar, con sus labios entreabiertos, con su respirar acompasado que mueve su pecho livianamente, de forma casi imperceptible, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de completa serenidad en su faz. Le acomodo los flecos de su cabello, lo tiene un tanto largo, me inclino y beso uno de los mechones. Tiene uno de sus brazos sobre su vientre y su mano reposa desgarbadamente a su costado. Sonrío y suspiro. "Eres maravilloso" le digo en un susurro "Me has cambiado la existencia, tú y solo tú, vale la pena vivir cuatro mil años para llegar a conocerte" lo digo en un ahogado susurro para no despertarlo, siento un nudo en la garganta y aprieto los labios. No quiero llorar.

Se gira sobre su costado entre sueños, y queda frente a mí, busca mi calor y lo abrazo, aferrándome a él como si me aferrase a la vida. _Mi vida. _El dolor en mi pecho crece a medida que sé, tendré que renunciar a él, pero tampoco es algo que pueda permitirme, encontraré una manera, siempre debe haber una manera, el destino no puede ser tan cruel como para hacer esto. Encontraré una manera de estar con él. – Me lo prometo- me lo juro.

Cierro los ojos, besando su frente que reposa junto a mí, y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas en sollozos débiles para no perturbar su sueño. Por primera vez en miles de años. Estoy llorando.

* * *

Para cuando él despierta, ha pasado poco más de una hora, abre los ojos amplios y brillantes, y lo primero que hace es escrutar donde se encuentra y tan pronto como se percata que me tiene a un lado me abraza. "Estas despierto" indica y yo dejo salir un simple "Mhm" afirmando.

"¿Te despertaste antes?, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?" Yo niego suavemente pegando mis labios a su frente. "No me he dormido" le digo sinceramente."He preferido verte dormir, ¿no es romántico?" sonrójese intensamente e intenta en vano, escaparse de mi agarre.

"Eso es raro, eres un raro..." comenta inflando las mejillas, mirándome con un gesto poco aprobatorio. Yo sonrío divertido por este hecho, peculiar, como todos los pequeños detalles de él.

"Yeah" respondo con descaro "Pero así te gusto" afirmo, y siento que juego con fuego o con un arma de doble filo dispuesto a encajarme en ella, lo sé. Estoy perdiendo.

Bufa levemente y se sienta pellizcándome la cintura logrando hacerme cosquillas, "EEEh, ¡para!" le digo con desesperación pero no se detiene en su crueldad y continúa jugando conmigo, haciéndome cosquillas y yo rio hasta que me duele el vientre y sin dejar de reír, entonces mi turno llega, sujetándolo para liberarme de su _maldad _ y le giro sobre la manta, haciéndole cosquillas, ahora, el que tiene el poder soy yo.

Y ríe, ríe mucho, casi estrepitosamente su deliciosa voz nasal suena divertida y un tanto ronca, es incluso un escándalo y tras oírlo eso solo me sirve de incentivo para seguirle haciendo cosquillas, y entonces suplica riendo que pare por favor. "¡Noooo!" grita riendo "¡Detente!" y cuando decido que es suficiente le dejo ir y entonces me suelta una ligera patada a modo de juego para _"reprenderme_" por mis acciones.

Me le quedo viendo fascinado por su rostro aun ruborizado, los restos de su risa, sus ojos medianamente húmedos y su respiración agitada. Me acerco, gateando para robarle un beso, su cuerpo debe estar peculiarmente sensible debido al ataque de cosquillas porque cuando le abrazo de la cintura, se vuelve a reír.

Y me rio con él.

.

Para cuando el sol está en su punto más alto, aun cuando nosotros permanecemos en el cobijo de la sombra, decido que tal vez sea bueno comer algo, pasa del medio día y así tanto él como yo, nos ponemos de pie sacudiendo la manta para quitar el resto de la arena y nos calzamos de nuevo para ir de regreso al auto, la zona comercial está aún alejada de éste lugar, así que al volver arrojamos las cosas al asiento trasero y continuamos nuestro recorrido.

"¿Tienes antojo de algo en particular?" pregunto "O sea, ya sabes, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, yo invito" literalmente no es mi dinero, pero ya veré una forma de enmendárselo a Siu. Emil me mira y niega levemente.

"No la verdad, no, ¿y tú?" Emil carece del poder de decisión, lo sé y lo he notado, le estresa que le pregunte qué hacer, o qué comer. El nunca decide donde van a comer cuando va con alguien más, séase yo, Siu, o incluso su familia.

Puedo notarlo por sus gestos y su inconformidad cuando le digo. "Lo que sea está bien" Él suelta un ligero bufido, y sé que por el ambiente cálido y húmedo sumado al hambre se está poniendo de mal humor y el gesto que pone, de frustración es simplemente demasiado divertido como para no mirarle a fondo.

"Yaaa" se queja cuando nota mi mirada a intervalos en los altos a través del camino por el que voy conduciendo. Yo rio y busco en los locales que ya son visibles y cuyos escaparates veo a ambos lados del auto, un lugar idóneo para que la belleza junto a mí se alimente. Y de paso yo también, claro.

"¿Pizza está bien?" Le sugiero, conozco su respuesta, él suspira y mira el local al cual me he referido, se encoge de hombros.

"Lo que sea está bien" me la ha devuelto y sonrío descaradamente. Estoy amando la facilidad que se me da para entenderlo, leerlo, prever sus acciones y me encanta su capacidad de igualmente, sorprenderme. Puede sonar contradictorio, pero es esa la misma naturaleza bifásica de Emil. Tan complejo como fascinante.

"Pizza entonces" contesto y así estaciono el auto frente al lugar. Ya hay suficientes personas pero no demasiadas como para que tengamos que hacer fila. No quiero hacerlo esperar, _sé _que tiene hambre aunque no lo diga y reparo del error en mi elección, he elegido un alimento tardado si es que no cuentan ya con existencias. Suspiro, espero que las tengan.

Cuando nos sentamos, le jalo la silla en modo caballeroso para que tome asiento y eso vuelve a sorprenderlo, luego empujo levemente para que quede perfectamente bien sentado. Es extraño como siendo tan curvilíneo es tan ligero. Lo primero que hace es bajar la mirada escondiendo el ligero rubor de sus mejillas que _sé_ está ahí. Me siento frente a él, nuestra mesa es pequeña después de todo y tomo el menú. Él hace lo mismo.

De nuevo aquella situación sobre su falta de poder de decisión se hace presente, mira por largo rato el menú y luego me mira a mí como si esperase que le sugiera algo. No lo quiero estresar así que digo algo simple. "¿Qué te parece el numero 3?" Baja la vista al menú. Y yo continúo. "En paquete trae soda para dos personas y 4 ingredientes a elegir"

"Quiero la soda" dice cerrando el menú y le capturo sonriendo levemente. Cierro los ojos capturando el momento por siempre. No después de mucho, nos toman la orden, y mientras, Emil se entretiene con palitos de pan con queso y bebiendo de su vaso de soda.

"Oye, o sea, cuando llegue la comida ya no vas a querer" le digo en tono de juego robándole el ultimo palito de pan de la canasta y me lo meto a la boca. Se me queda viendo con la mitad del rostro escondido tras su vaso. Lo baja y me enseña la lengua como niño peleonero.

"Ese lo estaba reservando" me dice "Tenia más queso que los otros" no puedo evitar estallar en una reverenda carcajada y me cubro con la mano inmediatamente. Me mira encaprichado y vuelve a esconder la cara en su soda. Es curioso como éste chico de escasos 15 años con actitudes tan tiernas, irreverentes y a veces tan inmaduras ha podido dominar a un dragón de 4000 años. Por un momento lo imagino como mi amo, sería maravilloso, si yo fuera su guerrero fiel. Él tiene una magia que no sabe que posee.

"Por Dios _Emi" _le digo, acortando su nombre de nuevo. Suena hermoso, podría decirlo muchas veces. _Emi, Emi, Emi, E-m-i. _"Todo por un palito de pan" entonces el ríe levemente. "¿Ya te acabaste tu soda cierto? ¿Quieres más?" me mira, sonríe de lado y recalca.

"_No, o podría llenarme de soda y no comer después"_ sisea burlándose de mis palabras. Y mientras rio llamo al mesero para que rellene su vaso. No tarda casi nada y de nuevo se encuentra bebiendo de ahí.

Por fortuna la comida no tarda en llegar y frente a nosotros tenemos una pizza mediana suficientemente grande para los dos sin que haya excesos. He ido un poco más allá de la congruencia, o eso podrían decir, pero para la mitad de la pizza, elegí algo poco convencional

"Dime" Emil habla tomando una rebanada. "¿Por qué si te dan a escoger cuatro ingredientes _extra_, solo pediste queso, queso, queso y queso?...en una pizza de queso"

Volteo a ver esa parte de la pizza de _tres quesos_ con cuatro porciones extra de queso. Me rio y él también, al parecer le divierte la aberración que he creado. "Bueno" digo por fin "tómalo como que, es mi manera de reponerte el palito de pan con queso que me robado"

Se encoge de hombros "Suena lógico" responde por fin llevándose la comida a la boca y me doy cuenta que suspiro de alivio. Me estaba preocupando que siguiera con hambre. ¿Qué clase de amor es este? Una vez que le veo comer con calma, yo empiezo a alimentarme.

"Sabe bien" dice después de probar mi creación culinaria de último momento. "Nada saludable, Mikk' ya estaría quejándose" Ahora toma la rebanada del otro sabor más normal.

Por lo que se, y no es que sepa mucho, _Mikk' _es el amigo de su hermano.

"¿Ah sí?" cuestiono "¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dice?"

"Está obsesionado con los alimentos saludables, se cuida mucho" dice y tarda en continuar por estar comiendo. "Trató de poner en dieta a mi hermano una vez para ayudarle a cambiar sus hábitos. Y terminó en una pelea descomunal"

"Wow" me rio levemente "Bueno, pero él no está aquí además eres libre" le digo "Además, no tiene nada de malo mal-pasarse un día" El asiente y sigue con lo suyo. "Qué bueno que no tienes que lidiar con la MCT"

"¿MCT?"

"Medicina China tradicional" le contesto después de terminar mi segunda rebanada. "Es un horror, muchas plantas, tés, comida rara, no muy grata en sabor, ni yo me como esas cosas, que poco gusto" me quejo, y es verdad.

"¿Y funciona?"

"Claro que sí, es más lento que la medicina occidental y más moderna, pero no causa daños colaterales"

Mueve sus labios en una perfecta forma de "o" y sonríe "Si es tan buena, debe saber horrible como para que no valga la pena que te la comas"

Le guiño un ojo "Exacto" Entonces continuo comiendo con tranquilidad.

.

Eventualmente el día avanza para mi pesar, por mucho que quiera detener el tiempo, éste, sigue fluyendo violentamente. Me arrebata el aire. Pero a medida que avanza el día y tanto Emil como yo pasamos el resto de la tarde en las arenas platicando y jugando, dibujando cosas en la arena, me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle en el que no he reparado. Ya han pasado las 36 horas de mi estancia en el cuerpo de Siu-Chun y no noto ningún cambio. Empiezo a preocuparme pero no planeo dejar que mi preocupación sabotee la alegría de este día y guardo mi consternación exclusiva para mí.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta y me doy cuenta que aunque él no lo sabe, _me conoce_. Me pregunto si será capaz de reconocer entre Siu-Chun y Xiao-Chun. ¿Me escogería? Sacudo mi cabeza. ¿En que pienso? Lo miro, ha dejado de dibujar en la arena con una varita para mirarme directamente. Tomo la varita de entre sus dedos.

"Si" contesto tranquilamente "Solo pensaba en cosas que tengo pendientes" Aquello parece sorprenderlo pero no dice más y mira el momento en que escribo su nombre en la arena. "_Emil_. _Emi, Em" _La caligrafía es diferente a la Siu-Chun, _es mi caligrafía_. Mi puño y letra. Él observa con curiosidad.

Suelta una risa leve, calmada y elegante al ver su nombre en la arena "Que linda letra" dice "¿Por qué no la haces así siempre?" me mira con sus grandes y redondos ojos.

"Es solo para ocasiones especiales" comento irónicamente, mi semblante solemne aunque él sabe que estoy jugando. Me da un empujoncito, y de repente tengo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, he sentido un mareo y me duele la cabeza. Debe ser, que mi tiempo se está terminando, siento la pesadez en mi garganta, el vacío en mi pecho. Debo salir, Siu-Chin debe volver y el encanto se romperá.

¿Qué pasará con Emil? Me entra el pánico. Siu-Chun no recordará que compartió un hermoso día con él. Lo lastimará y el remordimiento me acongoja, quiero gritar pero ver su rostro preocupado me detiene, lo abrazo con fuerza derribándolo sobre la arena. _ Lo amo, lo amo demasiado y no quiero perderlo_. Él contiene la respiración, mirándome sorprendido, puedo ver sus pupilas dilatarse en sorpresa. Le aferro con fuerza, aspiro su esencia e intento hacerme a la idea de tener que partir. Pero a medida que le beso la frente, que atrapo sus redondas mejillas en mis manos y le robo un beso más; cierro mis ojos y decido, que he de buscarlo por siempre hasta alcanzarlo.

Sin rendirme.

No puedo renunciar a él.

Nos quedamos unos instantes ahí hasta que sentimos la necesidad de levantarnos. El sol amenaza ya con ponerse en el horizonte y es mi deber llevarlo sano y salvo a casa. Me vuelve a entrar otro dolor de cabeza y por mucho que intento disimularlo el no tarda en notar.

"¿Te sientes mal verdad?"

Asiento. "Me duele un poco la cabeza, será el sol, vamos, antes de que se nos haga tarde" él asiente también y caminamos de la mano hasta el auto, nos centramos en nuestra calma y de nuevo pone música en la radio, esta vez, música clásica.

"¿No te molesta o sí?" Pregunta y yo niego levemente "Oh no, es buena música" probablemente Siu se quejaría, por eso Emil pregunta como si pidiera permiso por todo, pero no quiero ya reparar en ello, me enoja. Conforme avanzamos en el auto sobre el pavimento, el sol se va escondiendo quedando atrás una maravillosa tarde, tranquila y pacífica. La tarde del mejor día de mi vida.

De mi larga, larga vida.

No tarda en llegar el momento en que tengo que dar la vuelta para entrar a la calle donde vive y siento mi corazón detenerse. _Bum, bum, bum._ Latiendo cada vez más lento, cada vez más sosegado, _bum, bum. _Hemos llegado y ante mis ojos se muestra la puerta de su casa, las luces prendidas pero nada fuera de lo habitual, nadie que sospeche que hoy, Emil ha estado afuera de su escuela y sus deberes.

"Gracias" me dice antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad "Hoy también fue un día maravilloso" Tomo su mano y la beso con suavidad. Quiero llevarme el recuerdo de su tacto, de sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

"Gracias a ti, fue el mejor día"

Un suspiro. _No te vayas, no me dejes ir..._

"Fuiste una mala influencia" ríe levemente "la peor de todas y ha sido genial" añade y nos permitimos un último beso antes de que salga del auto. "Nos vemos mañana" dice, me congelo, sale del auto se despide con su mano y lo sigo, sigo su andar hasta que abre la puerta y desaparece ante mis ojos.

Sé que no lo veré mañana, que mañana no podré tocarlo, besarlo y hacerlo reír.

_Bum._

...Tengo que encontrar una manera de hacer las cosas.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

De alguna manera siento que este fic es un poco más elaborado e intenso. Espero les esté gustando ya que ¡he tenido tanto tiempo pensándolo!

Es un tanto triste u.u pobre Xiao-Chun.

**Me he hecho el propósito de contestar Reviews :**

**KaruAmaku****: **y a mi me dieron ganas de llorar cuando vi el HK que hiciste y el comic de mi otro fic ;; muchas gracias también por tus palabras!

**caramel dreams****: **jajajaja creo que no tardé mucho en salir con historia nueva ne?, Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y palabras alentadoras que Hnng me matas con eso ;/; anda xD una garrapata-acosadora psicópata jajajaja bien uwu espero no haberte decepcionado con este segundo capitulo.

**Sin: ** Querida! Que bueno que te llenen de feels estas historias, quiere decir que cumplen con su propósito. Transmitir un poco ;; Gracias por tus palabras y siii, amo la idea de pensar eso que dices, que son espíritus predestinados le tiene una devoción absoluta sip sip uwu *hugs*!

**ShinigamiRiku****: **What, tu otp?! Genial! *^* acepto la culpa hnnng mucha gracias!

**Amegaryder: ** Gracias por los animos! Que bueno que el primer capitulo haya gustado asi, me dan mas ganas de continuar. No podría dejarlo colgado, esta escrito con mucho sentimiento jaja

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios espero leernos pronto!


	3. Capitulo tres

**Capitulo tres**

_Emil, tengo que encontrar una manera para estar junto a ti._

Abro los ojos, hoy es el tercer día desde que le he conocido. Sin embargo, todo será diferente, más amargo y cruel. La habitación que me rodea no me es en absoluto familiar, es blanca y ordenada, y el aroma a flores inunda mis fosas nasales; es un perfume dulzón, un tanto artificial que, si me percato, viene de mi mesa de noche. Suspiro cansinamente.

He vuelto a soñar con él y con el maravilloso día de ayer; busco recordar aquél sueño lo más que puedo, busco revivirlo, pero a medida que pasan los segundos, la imagen se hace más difusa, y mi desesperación, me gana; quiero estirar la mano y alcanzar lo último de ese sueño que se desvanece ante mí. ¡Que desesperante! el ver a un maravilloso sueño, desvanecerse sin poder recuperarlo. Tan efímero pero tan real, como el recuerdo con el que le venero.

Respiro a profundidad. Hoy he elegido a la primera persona que estuvo cerca apenas he salido del cuerpo de Siu-Chun. No suelo escoger quien será la próxima persona que involuntariamente me prestará un día de su vida, pero ésta vez, decido hacerlo, hacer valer mi voluntad para así, asegurarme de estar cerca de él, aunque sea, para verlo.

Hoy me encuentro en el cuerpo de una chica, mis manos- las de ella- son suaves y frágiles; las uñas son cortas y ostentan una delicada manicura con figuras de animales. Llevo las manos a la cara y puedo notar la suavidad de la piel. Me pongo de pie y entonces, noto un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a mí y por vez primera en el cuerpo de ella, avanzo y me reflejo para reconocerme.

Hoy "mi nombre" es Lili, una chica de 14 años con cabello rubio y liso, corto y recto que no alcanza a tocar los hombros, tiene grandes ojos verdes y complexión pequeña. Lili va al mismo instituto que Siu-Chun, al mismo instituto de Emil y a medida que razono esto, me percato de cuán extraña esta peculiar situación puede ser, sin embargo no tiene la gran valía, hoy es sábado hoy no hay clases. Pero no me quiero alejar del círculo en el que Emil se mueve, quiero estar cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para velar de que no salga lastimado y así será hasta que encuentre una forma de estar con él. Quizá, después de unos días pueda regresar al cuerpo de Siu-Chun. ¿Sería confuso?

Gruño por lo bajo mientras me siento en el escritorio de la habitación de Lili y enciendo su pequeña laptop, no tiene contraseña y entonces todo es más fácil. Hoy no me quiero meter en recuerdos ajenos, solo quiero saber lo suficiente para entender que estoy en el cuerpo de Lili, que ella vive con sus padres y su medio hermano sobreprotector, y a menos que necesite más información, realmente no invadiré más allá de eso.

Apenas entro en el navegador, abro mi servidor de correo electrónico y anoto mi dirección. Hace años aprendí a hacerlo, tengo una cuenta "personal" en la que a menudo escribo de las situaciones que vivo, como una pequeña bitácora. Emil sin embargo no ha sido parte de esa bitácora por que no planeo dejarlo atrás, tan simple como eso. Ingreso por fin a mi correo y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver que el correo que me he auto-enviado la noche anterior, está ahí.

La dirección del correo electrónico de Emil, su celular y su dirección.

Puede sonar un tanto acosador, pero juro que no tengo ninguna mala intención respecto a su persona y que le amo con todo lo que soy y he sido; que el recuerdo de su existencia, de su esencia y el eco del murmuro de su voz son, a partir del momento en que he partido, la motivación principal de mis actos. ¿Dramático? Quizá, pero después de haber vivido cuatro mil años y de haberlo visto todo, no es normal que algo o alguien, me pueda fascinar con semejante facilidad. Sería mucho menos lógico dejarlo ir ¿Cierto?

Anoche, antes de dormir para salir del cuerpo de Siu-Chun, he copiado los datos de su teléfono a mi correo electrónico para poder estar en contacto con Emil. Aún no sé qué haré, que le diré, que explicación pueda darle, pero él debe de saber que la persona con la cual se divirtió los últimos dos días no es su novio, sino _alguien_ más.

Tampoco sé cómo reaccionará, y lo admito, me aterra. ¿Qué tal si me odia? ¿Qué tal si decide que no quiere que me vuelva a acercar a él? Mi corazón tiembla de sólo imaginarlo. ¿Podría respetar, aquella, su decisión?

...posiblemente, no.

Un ruido me saca de mis cavilaciones, abajo al parecer ya están desayunando. Siempre decido cambiar de cuerpo en la noche, mientras mi propia conciencia duerme una vez he elegido mi siguiente anfitrión para evitar el dolor que significa desprenderse de un cuerpo. Ésta vez el proceso ha sido más largo, me ha costado conciliar el sueño pensando en él. Ahora, me encuentro un poco cansado, Lili también, se ha dormido tarde, estuvo chateando toda la noche.

Sin más, bajo a desayunar y saludo a los miembros de mi familia, hablan pero no necesariamente les escucho, mi mente sigue funcionando en tramar un plan para ver a Emil el día de hoy, aunque sea para cerciorarme de que se encuentra a salvo. Su corazón es tan preciado que no quiero que se quiebre, que se rompa en mil pedazos y pierda esa deliciosa y maravillosa manera de amar.

Tengo miedo.

Miedo de que Siu-Chun, el verdadero Siu, llegue a él primero que yo, que le lastime al no recordar lo acontecido, que Emil piense mal, que _le duela_. Tengo miedo. Muchas cosas pueden ir mal mientras estoy desayunando con ésta familia.

"¿Puedo ir a dar un paseo en bicicleta?" pregunto tan pronto accedo a las memorias de Lili, lo suficiente para saber que ella tiene ésta rutina sabatina. "Un poco más temprano hoy" añado, tengo prisa.

La madre, la de Lili, asiente levemente mientras me extiende un vaso de Jugo. "Claro cariño, solo no vayas lejos, no hables con extraños, ve en sentido contrario a los autos, usa tu equipo, no lleves audífonos, no transites por lugares solitarios..." Dice una larga lista de precauciones y yo asiento. ¿Cómo es que ésta niña de 14 años sigue cuerda? No la dejan ni respirar sin estar seguros que lo hay en el aire es oxígeno puro.

"¿Por qué no llevas a tu hermano?

Miro de reojo al chico frente de mí, sus ojos destellan una certeza infinita. Le sonrío para que confíe en mí. Él es por demás, paranoico sobre el bienestar de Lili. "No te preocupes" le digo "posiblemente pase a visitar a una amiga, cosas de chicas"

"De ser así, no visiten chicos" Dice Vash, el hermano, de forma simple. Y yo solo rio levemente, pretendiendo demencia.

"Claro" les aseguro y me pongo de pie, posiblemente ellos esperen un beso, una despedida linda pero hoy estoy demasiado exaltado para detalles así. Subo corriendo a mi habitación, busco ropa y entro al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y salir lo más pronto que pueda.

No es la primera vez que despierto en el cuerpo de una mujer, por lo que el cuerpo de una chica no me es extraño ni misterioso, no me causa la menor sorpresa y no reparo en hacer lo que debo de hacer, ducharme y apresurarme a salir de la casa, montar la bicicleta y avanzar hasta la dirección que he grabado en mi mente. Tengo que llegar antes de que Emil salga de casa con Siu-Chun... si es que ha quedado en recogerlo, claro.

Por fin, después de un largo tramo recorrido en bicicleta, llego al punto que he querido llegar desde que abrí los ojos. Estoy fuera de la ruta tradicional de Lili y debo tener cuidado de que nadie que la conozca la vea cerca y pueda decirle a sus padres, lo último que quiero es causarle más problemas a ésta chica.

Con muchos nervios, dejo la bicicleta en la entrada y subo al pórtico, frente a mí, está la puerta de su casa, la misma puerta por la que ayer mismo le he visto desaparecer tras haber estado con él toda la tarde. Suspiro y trato de tomar fuerza, me siento nervioso, Emil no conoce a Lili, Lili no conoce a Emil. Se han visto las caras, seguro, pero aunque van en el mismo instituto, no pertenecen al mismo grado. Emil se encuentra ya en preparatoria, Lili aún no. Sin embargo los alumnos de todos esos grados convergen en ese Instituto.

Toco la puerta tres veces, un eco se escucha en la casa, miro a los alrededores y veo una bicicleta, además de la mía, desde luego; un auto negro también se encuentra a la vista.

* * *

Por fin, la puerta se abre y ante mí tengo a un chico alto, joven y con rasgos _hermosos. _Su cabello rubio es del color del trigo, sedoso y un tanto volátil; sus ojos violáceos me miran, una expresión un tanto simple y cansina. Sostiene una taza de café en la mano.

"Buenos días" saludo de forma torpe, la voz de Lili es aguda. "Disculpe... ¿Se encuentra Emil?" Pregunto con la dulzura natural de una niña como Lili, sería muy extraño si preguntase como, normalmente, yo hablo. Aunque ciertamente sería hilarante.

El chico en cuestión ladea la cabeza suavemente, frunce el ceño un poco, quizás tratando de reconocer a Lili, quizás intentando responder a una posible duda interna sobre, si su hermano, suponiendo que sea el hermano, claro, tiene algo que ver con Lili.

"Emil" dice de pronto, le llama y su voz es suave, un tanto irónica, puedo notarlo aunque solo ha dicho una palabra. Pero ha dicho _la palabra mágica_, la más hermosa palabra de éste universo. "Te llaman en la puerta"

Entonces, él se hace a un lado y estira la mano invitándome a entrar y lo hago un tanto nervioso, estoy entrando a la casa donde vive Emil, desde luego no es cosa fácil para mí. Tomo asiento en un espacio del sofá y miro a los alrededores, la casa es simple y predomina un color blanco con detalles en azul grisáceo. El chico, que yo supongo es Lukas, el hermano de Emil, avanza por el corredor hasta llegar a lo que creo, es la cocina. Poco después, mi vista se ilumina, cuando aquél a quien he venido a ver, llega hasta donde me encuentro, cabello revuelto y pijama blanco, sus ojos amatistas se abren en sorpresa, un sonrojo incontenible se muestra en su cara y él retrocede un poco, cubriéndose la cara.

"Oh por dios, ¡Lukas! ¡No me dijiste que era una chica! " Grita y yo le miro con sorpresa. "Perdón..." se disculpa, quizás por su aspecto, quizás por el desplante, pero él no sabe, no sabe que yo le encuentro absolutamente adorable.

"No es nada" le aseguro, trato de ser el mismo "Siu" con el que ha salido ayer. Quiero que me reconozca aunque esté en el cuerpo de Lili. "¿Cómo estás?" pregunto de manera casual y me mira extrañado.

"Bien" responde simplemente "Pero..."

"No me conoces, lo sé" aseguro y él se recarga en la pared. Yo continuo "Obtuve tu dirección, del teléfono de Siu-Chun" digo con la verdad, no me interesa mentirle. Nunca más.

"¿Qué?..." entorna los ojos "¿Cuándo...?"

"Ayer"

"¿Ayer?... mientes, ayer Siu no estuvo en la escuela. ¿Quién eres?..."

"No se lo he tomado en la escuela" me mira con más desconfianza. Es extraño ser observado así por él, cuando ayer mismo me miraba de otra forma. Es extraño no poderlo abrazar aun cuando le tengo frente a mí. Debo contenerme. "Se lo he tomado anoche"

Ante mi respuesta, sube un poco la voz. "¿Quién eres?"

"Tranquilo" le digo tratando de tomar la delantera. "No te alteres, como que eso no te va"

Abre los ojos en desconcierto y repite. "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy la persona con la que estuviste ayer..."

Se queda callado, pensativo, pero su expresión de desconcierto –y un poco de rabia- no cambia. Aprieta los dientes. "Pero... ¿Qué estás diciendo?" pregunta intentando controlar la ira. "¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué buscas?"

Me quedo callado unos minutos. Asombrado ante el cómo la misma intensidad con la que Emil ama, es la misma intensidad con la que muestra su ira, es transparente y casi táctil, existe y es real, me hiere y me extasía al mismo tiempo, porque lo quiero calmar, sentarlo en mi regazo, amarlo y decirle que todo estará bien. La manera en que mi ser le pertenece por completo no deja de asombrarme.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunta y yo levanto las manos para evitar que se descontrole y llame la atención de su familia.

"Te quiero a ti, te busco a ti... hago esto por ti" digo de pronto y él se altera más, entonces me pongo de pie y le tomo de la muñeca de su mano derecha. "Emil..." le llamo cuando él intenta quitarse, se siente extraño, puedo notarlo en sus ojos, siendo extrañamente dominado por una chica menor y más pequeña que él. "Ayer hemos ido a la playa, hemos tomado una siesta a la sombra del risco, hemos comido pizza de muchos quesos_, Emil tienes que creerme_" Sin darme cuenta, le he empezado a suplicar.

Él se suelta de mi agarre, me mira aterrorizado. "No" dice mientras niega con la cabeza "Tú estás mal, no puedes ir por ahí acosando a la gente"

"Si le dices a Siu-Chun, el no recordará" Abro la boca, hablo de más. Estoy por quebrar la última de mis reglas, estoy dispuesto a romperlas todas por Emil. "Porque él no estuvo ahí estuve yo, en estos momentos uso el cuerpo de ésta chica"

Me vuelve a mirar extrañado "Deja de decir cosas sin sentido"

"Emil" le llamo "Ayer fue un día diferente ¿no? Siu-Chun actuó diferente a como de costumbre, también antier; no te ignoró, te _trató con amor_..." Le digo y me mira sorprendido, se lleva una mano al pecho "Emil" le vuelvo a llamar por su nombre "_Emil, Emi, Em_; por favor, créeme, quien te ama, _soy yo"_

"¡Basta!" se desespera, siente miedo. Aprieta los labios. "Déjame en paz..." susurra "Por favor, déjame en paz... no sé lo que quieras, no sé cuál es el punto de venir a atormentarme, de mentir, de hacerme daño..." murmura adolorido. Mi corazón se hace añicos, le estoy haciendo daño. Cierro los ojos y me quedo paralizado. "Pero por favor..." murmura "Déjame en paz..."

Asiento, una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, los abro y lo veo, él también tiene la mirada húmeda, traga saliva y repite "Déjame en paz"

"De acuerdo..." Asiento "pero por favor, habla con él, y si te convences, por lo que más quieras... un mensaje estará bien" admito derrotado, tal vez he llevado las cosas muy lejos de manera apresurada. No he querido hacerle daño, le he lastimado y me siento ruin y miserable por esto. Le extiendo un papel donde está anotada mi dirección de correo.

Me siento aún más vil, al no querer darme por vencido, no quiero renunciar a él. Lo amo, quizás, demasiado. Quizás está llegando a un punto incontenible e inimaginable.

Toma el papel y me mira fijamente, entiendo que debo salir y asiento. "Por favor" le digo de pronto "No tomes represalias con Lili, ella no te conoce" Entonces el cierra los ojos y yo me apresuro a salir por la puerta y subir en mi bicicleta, pedaleando lo más rápido que puedo de regreso a casa, mi corazón está abatido, deshecho.

Emil ha odiado lo que le he dicho ¿Qué pasaría si él odiase mi naturaleza? Siento mi cuerpo, el de Lili, desprenderse de mí, de mi conciencia y no le lo puedo permitir, eso le haría daño a ella si nos encontramos fuera de casa, pedaleando en la bicicleta. Pero me siento débil, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para controlar un cuerpo de esta manera; acelero, necesito llegar lo más pronto que pueda a casa y recostar su cuerpo en la cama para poder, descansar o abandonarlo. Aún tengo la esperanza de que Emil hable con Siu-Chun. Aún tengo la esperanza de que, al ver que no recuerda nada, envíe un mensaje.

Por fin, veo la casa de Lili y entro corriendo, sin saludar, me meto a la cama y tiemblo, tengo fiebre, posiblemente mi entidad, mi espíritu quebrantado, es demasiado para el cuerpo de esta pequeña. Siento ser arrancado del cuerpo de ésta niña, como si me arrancaran una parte de mí, el dolor en mi corazón es tan profundo que entonces sucede, no puedo evitarlo. El ardor que siento se intensifica, mi cuerpo espiritual está completamente separado del cuerpo humano que he estado ocupando este día. Ahora no soy más que una entidad perdida y serpenteante. Abro la boca y estalla un gemido de dolor, el eco inescrutable, oscuro y lastimero del lamento de un dragón. El llanto suena pero no necesariamente la gente de ésta casa lo escucha, es un aullido agudo y a la vez, milenario y mágico que no todos los habitantes de la tierra pueden oírlo, lo sé. Sin embargo, el influjo del llanto de un dragón es tal, que hace a los pájaros cesar su trino, a las flores bajar sus pétalos, al viento, soplar con furia y a la gente, sentir la tristeza que se alberga en sus corazones.

Pero no puedo permitírmelo, necesito estar dentro de este plano terrenal un poco más, más, más.

Mi egoísmo es tal, al no querer renunciar a Emil, a la oportunidad de volver a estar en su presencia, de ver por él, de luchar por él, que vuelvo a meterme al cuerpo de Lili, su cuerpo, parece rechazarme, se arquea violentamente en la cama, me duele, pero su conciencia no está aquí, ella en realidad no siente lo que está sucediendo y no lo sabrá. Tras unos segundos, todo queda en silencio y todo está tranquilo, intento controlar los latidos de mi corazón, intento controlar mi dolor para poder retomar mi poder, no puedo quebrantarme tan fácilmente, no puedo y no debo.

Abajo escucho el llanto de los padres de Lili. La melancolía del dragón los ha alcanzado.

.

* * *

Han pasado las horas, Lili y yo hemos dormido lo suficiente para hacer pasar el día y ahora todo está más tranquilo. Lamento tanto el daño que le he hecho, que me siento ruin y despiadado. Pero ella no lo recordará del todo. La melancolía aún cubre las paredes de esta casa, aún los habitantes sollozan, puedo oírlos, llorar apartados, solos y en silencio. Melancólicos y taciturnos, llorando la pérdida de su primer amor, como hacía años no lo hacían; y es así porque el llanto escapado de mis orbes, de mis espinas y mi voz, es el llanto por un amor que se cree perdido.

Esa es la influencia del lamento de un dragón.

Y es la segunda vez que lloro por Emil. Aun si la vez primera, fue en el cuerpo de Siu- Chun, ésta ultima vez, la desesperación me ha ganado y hago daño, mucho daño.

En los últimos miles de años, jamás me enfrenté a tener que lidiar con la intensidad de éstas emociones y me doy cuenta que estoy roto, que me he quebrado con tan sobria facilidad que pareciese que dependo en mi totalidad de lo que pueda a venir a continuación, por él, por él.

Si me odiase, sentiría mi fuego extinguirse. Me doy cuenta que, a estas alturas, la inmortalidad ha dejado de interesarme. Sólo lo quiero a él.

Pasan más horas y las desperdicio viendo al vacío. Mis sentidos, aún me permiten ser testigo mudo del dolor de los padres de Lili que intentan llorar en silencio, el pesar en su corazón es aún incontrolable. Seguramente no son los únicos, seguramente, muchas más personas alrededor están llorando por su primer amor.

Después de cavilar, me siento y decido que tal vez, pueda mandar un correo a Emil, pedirle una disculpa y explicarle todo desde el principio. Así pues, termino ingresando en la computadora, abriendo el navegador, listo para empezar a escribir, cuando la ventana de chat de mi servidor de correo electrónico, se abre. Abro los ojos con sorpresa, el remitente es Emil, _Emil_.

Son las 10: 25 pm y el mensaje dice:

.._."He hablado con Siu, he creído que ha sido una mala broma pero..."_

"¿Pero?" Respondo, mi corazón se acelera, siento un sudor frio recorrer éste cuerpo.

..._ "Exactamente ¿Quién o qué eres?" _

**Fin del capítulo 3**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

No estoy muy contenta con este capitulo pero en fin, era esto tardarme aún más.

Me alegra ver que ésta historia les está gustando. Este capítulo ha sido un poco corto pero explica unos cuantos detalles. Ya el próximo volverá a tomar su curso y Xiao-Chun y Emil se confrontarán.

¡Ahora responderé unos Reviews!

**KaruAmaku****: Siento** que de alguna forma esta historia se presta para causar ese sentimiento rarillo en el corazón así como... tristeza o que se jajaja Muchas gracias por leer esto ; v ;

**Sin****: ** Si siento que son espíritus predestinados, a menudo tengo esa noción de que se reencuentran en vidas futuras o que se han visto en vidas pasadas, que siempre van a encontrarse. ¡Amo la devoción del uno por el otro! Aunque Xiao no la tendrá fácil, no si no sabe demostrarle a Emil su verdad.

**miku d juri****: ** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hace feliz saber que puedo transmitir un poco de lo que, en este caso Hong/Xiao está sintiendo. Su pesar y amor, su felicidad y desdicha. ¡He leído el link que me has dado! Me ha gustado mucho tu forma de narrar, deberías seguirlo haciendo, no dejes nunca de hacerlo.

**ArcoirisAlcachofa:** Ya la segunda? Wow, en serio si es mucho eso ¡! ;; *llora* me esforzaré más entonces ;;. Y si, sé que eso de los nombres para Hong Kong puede llegar a ser confuso. A menudo, yo, uso Leon y Jia Long. Jaja en esta ocasión me he ido por Xiao-Chun y Siu-Chun y todos son los que Hima dio jajaja . Por esa razón de la confusión de nombres es que esta historia estuvo guardada un tiempo antes de decidirme a escribirla *llora* pero que bueno que la estés leyendo uwu

**dragonadetinta96 :** ¡Dragones! Los amo. La sola idea de un dragón teniéndole una completa devoción a Emil es en parte, mucho de lo que ha motivado ésta historia. Xiao- Chun no sólo tendrá que romper sus reglas, sino ir mas allá. ;; Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me iluminó la tarde.


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene una especie de flashback**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Miro atónito la pantalla del ordenador. Emil ha respondido _"Exactamente, ¿Quién o qué eres?" _ Trago saliva sin saber exactamente cómo empezar a contarle la verdad, el cómo decirle mi naturaleza sin saber siquiera si va a creerme. Trueno mis dedos, los de Lili y empiezo a escribir, mis dedos encontrándose con el plástico del teclado, el constante "_tap, tap, tap" _ a medida que escribo mis respuestas. Me siento nervioso y no puedo evitar reparar en cuán maravillosa es mi situación –dentro de todo- que ése adolescente; tan humano y transparente, me pone nervioso cuando yo, he experimentado casi de todo en esta vida. Sonrío poco confidente ante mi propia torpeza.

Terminada mi respuesta, oprimo _enter _y en la pantalla se vislumbra mi respuesta.

"Mi nombre es Li Xiao-Chun, y no soy humano… "He comenzado a revelarle mi identidad rompiendo así, la tercera de las reglas; por él. El resto de mis palabras escritas revelan además, mi naturaleza; errante, vagabunda y ociosa que prefirió perderse entre la efímera experiencia de la vida ajena una y otra vez. Hasta el momento que lo he conocido. "Entonces te conocí a ti" mi respuesta finaliza con ello. Me doy cuenta que yo mismo divido mi existencia entera en dos puntos, quedando- cómo si se tratase de una recta cruzada por dos vértices- en tres partes. Mi existencia antes del ocio, mi existencia durante mi proyección en vidas ajenas; y mi existencia y vida misma tras conocerlo a él.

Espero su respuesta, el chat no indica que Emil esté respondiendo, ¿Será que no ha creído? ¿Qué sigue creyendo que todo esto no es más que una sádica, cruel y ociosa broma? Oprimo mis labios, los minutos pasan dolorosamente lentos, como si buscasen torturarme y puedo oírlos reírse de mí. El nerviosismo llega a mi estómago y puedo sentir como si un centenar de mariposas revolotearan sin piedad en mis adentros. Entonces, veo la pantalla, aterrorizado, leyendo y re-leyendo mis palabras, buscando el fallo, aunque por obviedad cada una de las cosas que he dicho, son desde luego difíciles de creer. Tal vez, mi error con Emil, ha sido atreverme acercarme a él.

"_Emil-S. Está escribiendo…"_

Entonces, ya no sólo siento las mariposas moverse con furia en mi estómago, ahora siento mi corazón latir con fuerza y es tan surreal que me olvido que me encuentro ocupando éste cuerpo humano. Borra lo que escribe, el mensaje que me indica que está escribiendo desaparece y puedo sentir mi ansiedad yendo en aumento. El ritmo de mi corazón, acelerándose; el sudor frio me recorre por completo; y de repente la noche es helada.

Un texto brota en la ventana de chat, el ícono en miniatura de una foto de él acariciando un pony se aparece en la pantalla.

"_Es difícil de creer"_

"_Emil-S. Está escribiendo"_

"_Pero supongamos que te doy el beneficio de la duda, ¿Cómo puedes comprobar tus palabras?"_

Miro esa pregunta por largo rato, mi ansiedad sigue presente pero más quieta. Una sonrisa difusa se dibuja en mi rostro. Ha decidido dejarme demostrar; ha decidido permitirme hablar y explicarme, no excluirme ni alejarme de su vida. No lo podría necesitar más.

"No puedo, no aquí, y o sea, no tengo idea de cómo podría demostrártelo en un chat" le digo y espero su respuesta, sospecha de mí, todo lo hace meticulosamente, como si quisiera protegerse en un cien por ciento.

"… _Bien, ¿Qué propones?"_

Puedo sentir su reto y no puedo evitar sonreír divertido de aquellas palabras. Emil mismo no se da cuenta de su propia contradicción y de su curiosidad; no se percata de que él mismo ha decidido seguirme el juego. No podría estar más agradecido al respecto. Lo quiero conmigo.

"Mañana, me encontraré contigo…podrás identificarme, te veré en el parque, 10 am, bajo el reloj" Le digo, como si yo estuviese pretendiendo un juego enfermizo. No lo hago; es sólo que en verdad que no sé qué más podría decirle. Suspiro y me invade la duda a continuación. "¿Preguntaste a Siu-Chun?"

"…_Mañana te digo"_

Sonrío, es una manera peculiar de atraparme. "De acuerdo" respondo sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Quiero seguir hablando con él, pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero apresurar más las cosas. De alguna forma, su manera de dirigirse a mí, me pone nervioso. Estoy empezando a conocerlo.

"Entonces, hasta mañana, Emil" escribo y tarda pocos segundos en responder.

"_Hasta mañana" _ El mensaje que indica que está escribiendo permanece un par de segundos, pero se retracta y no dice nada más.

No le culpo, ¿Qué más me podría decir?

Cierro sesión y tengo las precauciones para borrar mi historial y evidencias antes de apagar el ordenador y bajo a cenar, despedirme de la familia, continuar con la vida de Lili antes de que deba ir a dormir. Mañana será otro día, es por ello que me urge dormir. Ya he elegido en quien despertar.

* * *

De nuevo es de día y ésta mañana de alguna forma, se siente más fluida. Abro los ojos encontrándome con un techo ya familiar, con una habitación que de alguna extraña forma me reconforta. El desorden está presente, pero en esta ocasión, el pesado olor de las cenizas de cigarro es lo primero que inunda mis fosas nasales, puedo notar un cenicero en mi mesa de noche, me hace girar para alejarme de aquel olor y caigo de la cama en un golpe sordo.

Un quejido seco escapa de mi garganta en cuando golpeo el suelo, la sensación rasposa me indica que Siu-Chun ha fumado toda la noche, la sensación seca y pesada en la boca me hace sentir una sed aguda. Necesito agua.

Cuando me pongo de pie, siento a sí mismo un mareo y un dolor de cabeza que me obliga a sentarme en la orilla de la cama y sostenerme la cabeza a la par que cierro los ojos. Trato de calmarlo y paso los dedos por mi cabello, se siente enmarañado, el pendiente de hilo chino que permanece en el lado derecho también se ha enredado y procuro colocarlo en su sitio; abro los ojos y miro a mí alrededor. Varias latas de cerveza yacen en el suelo junto a la guitarra electroacústica que reposa sobre la mesa de noche. Suelto un bufido. Ahora entiendo la sensación, una indiscutible resaca; parece ser que Siu-Chun se ha pegado una noche de alcohol, cigarro y música estruendosa, que secretamente, disfruto. No lo juzgo, la mayoría de los chicos de su edad lo hacen. Paso mi mano por el cabello una última vez antes de ponerme de pie para ir me a bañar cuando siento un dolor medianamente adormecido en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda, una presión intensa. Ayer se ha perforado la oreja. No pierde el tiempo cuando de esto se trata.

Me apresuro a bañarme, necesito refrescarme. He quedado de ver a Emil temprano por lo que decido no perder el tiempo en ociosidades; aun así no puedo evitar mirar el reflejo una vez que he salido de la ducha y mentiría si digo que no estoy peculiarmente satisfecho con ésta apariencia. El par de ojos rasgados color miel me escrutan a través del espejo, las largas pestañas oscuras los enmarcan dándoles una intensidad cargada de misterio y erotismo, de una forma u otra.

Por alguna razón, me identifico con esto. Es como si me sintiera más yo, por egoísta que parezca.

Me apresuro a vestirme usando un par de jeans de color oscuro y una camiseta negra de manga larga sobre la cual, he colocado otra blanca de mangas cortas y negras. Tiene el estampado del símbolo chino de la suerte. Así mismo tomo el resto de mis aditamentos, la cartera, el dinero, las llaves y el celular. Lo activo para ver la hora y me percato de una peculiaridad: el _wallpaper_ es una foto de Emil, recargado en la ventana del auto. Acaricio la pantalla gentilmente.

Le gusta…

* * *

Es domingo y naturalmente mis padres – los de Siu- se encuentran dormidos, no creo que ellos realmente se preocupen si no encuentran a su hijo en su habitación, aun así dejo una nota en la nevera indicándoles que salí y tras beber una gran cantidad de jugo me encamino al parque.

No le he dicho a Emil en quién me va a encontrar; no tengo noción siquiera si él se imagina que usaré el cuerpo de Siu-Chun, pero espero que al verme, pueda entender. Necesito saber qué hablaron ayer, lo que Emil le ha dicho y lo que Siu ha respondido, y aunque temo que con ello trasgrediré su privacidad, la necesidad es más imperiosa.

El parque no está lejos de casa, así que decido echar un vistazo rápido. Son recuerdos recientes que yacen en el subconsciente, así que no es como si atacase de forma directa la consciencia de Lei Siu-Chun, quien de alguna extraña forma pareciese mi contraparte.

Emil le ha cuestionado, tal y como le he pedido. Lo ha hecho de forma poco táctil y más bien burda.

"_¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer? _ Siu-Chun se ha tardado en responder por que no recuerda lo acontecido.

"_Bien supongo_" se encogió de hombros dejando de lado el tema.

"_Nunca pensé que serias de los que hacen eso" _ tocaba el terreno en el plano de su peculiar investigación.

"_¿Hacer qué?" _ Le miraba arqueando una ceja, confundido. No entendiendo nada delo que salía delos labios de Emil.

"… _Tener diversión sana, en la playa"_

"_¿En la playa dices? Y, ¿Cuándo te he dicho que he ido a la playa?" _ha contestado mirando de reojo, luego estacionó el auto frente al lugar donde iban. Con el sujeto que ha puesto la argolla en la oreja de Siu-Chun. Emil se ha quedado en silencio, consternado. "_¿Por qué te enojas?" _preguntaba mientras le tomaba la fotografía que ahora está de wallpaper.

"_No me enojo"_

Sacudo la cabeza. Necesito saber lo que Emil pensaba, lo que Emil sentía, no puedo exponerlo más a confusiones, necesito ser sincero, claro y transparente con él. Justo cómo él lo merece. Quiero ser así porque hay algo profundo en mí; algo que desde el primer momento le ha pertenecido.

Me bajo del auto una vez que encuentro un lugar dónde dejarlo, la resolana entra filtrándose entre los espacios de las hojas de los árboles manchando con luz de sol el empedrado del camino para los paseantes del parque. De lado, los grandes y frondosos árboles; el césped imperfectamente verde con algunas motas de color amarillento en distintos puntos donde ha sido cortado sin cuidado, en exceso y con poco tacto. Justo como la naturaleza humana actúa la mayoría del tiempo. Errante y descuidada. Hay también decorados, bancas de hierro, gente corriendo en un esfuerzo efímero de ser saludables, algunos de ellos corren junto con sus perros mascota; otros lo hacen en familia otros en pareja. Las pisadas de todos ellos hacen "_crack" _ en las pequeñas piedras molidas que sirven de amortiguador en el carril destinado a los corredores. Aquel sonido se entremezcla con el canto de las aves, con las risas de los niños; con el sonido del viento rumoreando entre las copas de los árboles, algunas ardillas de las que, soy testigo, se corretean entre los troncos. Pero mi mente no se encuentra en todos esos ruidos, decoraciones, gente y detalles que, aunque presentes, no invaden ni claman mi atención tanto como para distraerme de mi objetivo. Avanzo hasta la plazuela mayor, el lago se alza frente a mis ojos y los patos sueltan sus graznidos, atacan el agua cuando pilan en pan que la gente les arroja desde el puente de piedra blanca que se eleva sobre la gran mancha acuática. El sol me da de lleno en la cara y tras es el desgaste físico que Siu-Chun ha propinado a éste cuerpo o puedo evitar soltar un quejido al mismo tiempo que cubro mis ojos haciendo una protección con mi mano derecha a medida que avanzo hasta cruzar el puente, paso bajo la sombra de la rebelde copa de un árbol que se alza del otro extremo del puente. Y por fin, veo la torre del reloj de mármol, blanco y resplandeciente; pero no es en sí la torre ni el reloj lo que deslumbra mis ojos, ni lo que los ilumina. Es en sí, _quién _me espera debajo, resguardado y protegido por la sombra que se hace en la palapa. Lo veo vestido de un color azul pálido que resalta el rubor de su faz. Sonrío ante la tentadora imagen; él no se da cuenta ni tiene noción de cuan atrayente es él.

Suspiro para tomar valor. Emil espera por mí.

Decido ir de frente, no esconderme y avanzar hasta que él me mira. Lo hace con ojos grandes, sorprendido; se petrifica y los entorna mirándome con sospecha, pero no retrocede. Debo admitir que mi corazón late de prisa _bum, bum _como si amenazare con detenerse en cualquier momento; pero mantengo mi fachada, simple y poco legible.

"Emil…" le llamo, cuasi acariciando su nombre "_Emil, Emi, Em" _ pronuncio el sonido de cada letra con cuidado.

"Siu…" Dice, pero duda de lo que ha dicho, se lleva la mano al pecho, mira al suelo y traga saliva quedándose en silencio unos instantes, los mechones casi platinados de su cabello apuntan hacia el suelo y me estremece por completo, él no debe mirar el piso, _no debe nunca esconder la mirada_. Le tomo del mentón para unir mi mirada a la suya. Niego levemente, tanto a lo que ha dicho, cómo a lo que ha hecho. Sus ojos color lavanda; suave y con algunos reflejos azules, permanecen mirándome de frente, le cuesta trabajo pero lo intenta.

"No…" Digo suavemente, acaricio su mejilla con mi pulgar y él, a pesar de su consternación, no retrocede. Cierra los ojos inclinándose al toque. _Me ha reconocido_.

"Xi…Xiao" murmura suavemente con su voz nasal y ligeramente temblorosa.

"Soy yo" le digo, entonces le atrapo en un abrazo, le aferro y siento su calor, que a pesar de que estamos en un día cálido, no me molesta, me reconforta. Emil se separa levemente, y me vuelve a mirar cómo si quisiera comprobar que de verdad, se trata del cuerpo de Siu-Chun. Me mira preocupado.

"Esto es extraño…" comenta y contiene la respiración, entonces entreabre sus delgados y rosáceos y pálidos labios para continuar "pero te creo"

"Emi…"

"Te creo porque se siente diferente… abrazarte hoy se siente diferente a ayer"

Asiento, porque puedo ver en su mirar, que aún tiene mucho que decirme, tengo mucho que decirle también. "¿Caminamos? Busquemos un lugar en la sombra" Así, él empieza a caminar a mi lado, el viento despeina sus cabellos y su aroma llega hasta mis fosas nasales y le sigo.

"¿y?...Como que… ¿Qué te ha llevado ayer a hacerme caso?" Le miro de reojo, mi forma de hablar se le hace curiosa, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, puede que nadie lo crea pero en realidad soy una criatura bastante relajada.

"Ayer hablé…con Siu-Chun…" Dice, de nuevo puedo disfrutar del sonido de su voz. "Te juro que si esto es una broma pesada…"

"…Pero lo crees, ¿verdad? _Sientes _ que es verdad, ¿ajá? "Interrumpo y le dejo en silencio. Asiente levemente.

"Supongo…por que los últimos días, fueron diferentes todo fue diferente y…ayer…" se queda callado, se frena unos instantes y luego sigue caminando y continua lo que dice antes de que yo tenga que pedírselo. "Ayer fue como cualquier otro día… "se queda en silencio, mirando al frente pero sé, por lo transparente que es Emil, aunque no lo diga; que la duda le llena. No puedo culparlo, después de todo, he puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Y sin embargo, continúa hablando, al parecer ha decidido dejar salir todo; ahora que ha agarrado valor.

"Ayer fue como si se tratase de los otros días, no el día en la playa, no el día anterior… pero no supe como sentirme" por fin llegamos a una zona libre y nos sentamos debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Estamos algo apartados del resto de la gente, desde éste punto, no se oye más que el murmuro del viento, el canto de las aves y el crujido de las ramas. Yo me recargo en el tronco del árbol, Emil hace lo mismo, a mi lado; pero mantiene su distancia. Sube las rodillas descansando sus manos en ellas. "De alguna manera me sentí desilusionado cuando vi que él, en efecto, no recordaba nada…como… bueno, como pensé que Lili me había dicho" se lleva las manos a la cara.

"Perdóname…" digo en un murmuro cobarde, el verlo quebrantado-por mi culpa- me cae como hierro fundido en el estómago. Puedo sentir el cómo mi cuerpo se tensa; la incomodidad y culpa albergan mi corazón. Se agudiza y ya de por sí, aguda voz. "Perdóname Emil…" repito y él alza la mirada, sus ojos se posan en mí, pero por ésta vez, no puedo descifrar lo que está pensando. No tengo idea del por qué –exactamente- le pido perdón. Quizás por todo. Quizás por mentirle, por acercarme, por confundirle, por revolverle la cabeza de estas formas: por atreverme a meterme con su corazón de una forma tan burda.

Por aprovecharme de su amor, para expresar el mío.

"Xiao…" su voz responde quedamente "todo es un caos ahora…" dice, se talla la cara y se queda quieto después de unos segundos.

"Lo se…" intento acercarme él, pero el retrocede levemente.

"¡yo estaba con él!" reacciona de pronto y siendo la ola de la tempestad venir hacía mí, como un tifón que amenaza con derribar mi poca estabilidad.

"Emil…" le llamo con suavidad, se calma un poco, me vuelve a mirar. Sus ojos están vidriosos y deseo que nuestra realidad sea diferente y aun así; egoístamente no puedo – ni quiero- arrepentirme de lo que he hecho, de haberlo conocido, haberme acercado a él, besarlo y necesitarlo como he aprendido a hacerlo.

"… Aquellos dos días…." Dice, su voz se quiebra "estuve por completo con alguien…con un desconocido…" murmura "y se sintió correcto…" aprieta los labios con fuera intentando contenerse, entonces le abrazo con fuerza, intenta empujarme levemente pero se lo impido.

"Perdóname, Emil…" repito una y otra vez "perdóname, perdóname, perdóname" Murmuro en su cabello, en su mejilla, rozo mis labios contra el mechón de pelo que cae al costado de su faz. Él es tan etéreo y sobre todo en este momento; frágil, que temo quebrarlo más con mis acciones. Siento su cuerpo relajarse un poco pero sigue tenso. No me devuelve el abrazo y yo me resbalo un poco, inclinándole levemente contra la raíz del árbol en el que estamos y que reposa alzada a un lado de Emil. Me abrazo a su torso. "miles de años, Emil, miles de años" digo y él se endereza levemente, y con él. Yo. Entonces se separa para encontrarse con mis ojos y no dice nada, espera a que continúe. Lo hago. "Miles de años…viendo, viviendo miles de vidas… conociendo millones de personas, viendo épocas ir y venir…." Ahueco su rostro entre mis manos "Ni una sola, me hizo cuestionarme mi existencia como tú, Emil" abre la boca para replicar pero de prisa, muevo uno de mis pulgares a sus labios; silenciándole. "Tu humanidad me atrapó de inmediato… o sea…revolviste miles de años… en un instante… nunca antes había conocido a criatura tan fascinante, transparente y compleja como tu…nunca había deseado…ni necesitado tanto a alguien… ni siquiera yo entiendo cómo fue…" Vuelvo a tomar aire, y recapacito en sus propias palabras "Pero cuando te tuve conmigo… se sintió como que, era lo correcto, y lo siento…" aprieto mis labios. "Pero lo volvería a hacer… volvería acercarme a ti… no puedo renunciar a ti… para nada."

Me mira atónito, sus labios le tiemblan y le cuesta trabajo articular palabra alguna. "….n" respira a profundidad, "No sé qué -"

"Dime si esto no es correcto" digo y le interrumpo lo que está a punto de contestar uniendo mis labios a los suyos, pegándolos con cuidado, puedo sentir como conectan de inmediato, la suavidad y sedosidad de sus labios me atrapa, me envicia y no quiero dejarlos ir. Mi mano derecha se desliza intrépidamente entre sus mechones a medida que le atrapo desde la nunca apegándole más a mi cuerpo. Este cuerpo. Lo siento respirar profundamente a medida que cede más y más, el suave sonido acompasado de nuestros labios, la fricción de este beso que Emil, responde e intensifica, lanza sus brazos detrás de mí; me apresa y no tengo intención de querer ser liberado. Por este- no tan breve - momento, Emil es todo lo que respiro.

Me separo levemente pero él me atrapa de nuevo "Xiao…" menciona en un susurro entre los besos, rozando mis labios. Mi corazón se acelera y siento que pierdo un latido al escuchar _mi nombre_ pronunciado por sus labios, por su voz nasal y jadeante; suave y tímida. Quiero volver a oírlo, volver a escucharlo y como si conociere mis deseos, vuelvo a escuchar "Xiao-Chun…" intensifico el beso apasionadamente. Me separo, luego le doy uno breve, y luego otro un poco más largo antes de pegar mí frente a la suya, respiro agitadamente al igual que él, aunque eso no le impide volver a hablar. Claro y firme le escucho decir "Eres tu…"

Ahora más que nunca, tengo la necesidad de cambiar nuestra realidad.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Me gustaría saber más a fondo su opinión en esta historia ;;**

Lamento tanto la tardanza que ocurre con éste y el otro fic que llevo (para quienes leen "Solo el cielo puede saberlo" también) Me he quedado sin laptop y por desgracia no tengo una fecha exacta de cuando podré tenerla de nuevo. :c

¡Por Dios! No creí que esta historia se alargaría tanto, la verdad creí que sería corta pero amo los dramas y esas cosas aún cuando esta estaba destinada a ser corta.

Contesto reviews u3u

**KaruAmaku:** ;; ¡! Ahora si hubo capi feliz dentro de todo ;; igual es agridulce pero bueno un pequeño descanso al pequeño Xiao-Chun es bien merecido no? ;; pero tengo la malvada tentación de meterles drama *sniff*

**ArcoirisAlcachofa** : adoro tus reviews omg me animan mucho! Me alegra que te esté gustando el curso de la historia y espero no decepcionarte, esta historia es mucho mas compleja de lo que pensé ;; Y si :c tristemente los padres de Lili aun extrañan el primer amor

**dragonadetinta96** : Emil tiene paciencia pero mas bien curiosidad, creo que por eso anudado a su peculiar inocencia le da puntos para querer saber que pasó. ¡Vi tus dibujos! Amo los dragones y amo tu pasión por ellos! Y si, sobre la descripción de Xiao-Chun en su forma de dragón: digamos que es un dragon chino habitual, sin embargo tiene la melena de león –desde luego- mucho mas larga. Xiao-Chun es –en esta historia- el dragon que representa la "Roca león" en la península de Kowloon en Hong Kong. ( desde luego, tenia que ser esa montaña jaja dado que el león es el símbolo de Hong Kong como colonia Inglesa además en alusión al otro nombre usado para él: León) Otro detalle: Su piel es dorada con algunos detalles en color jade y color rubi u3u

**NZSaraGI:** ¡Bienvenida de vuelta! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ; v ; que bueno que te ha llamado la atención *sniff*

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! sin ellos estaría perdida y desanimada**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

El día avanza contra nosotros; certero y a su paso, seguro de destruir esta nueva ilusión de la que soy testigo. Emil permanece a mi lado o más bien, permanezco sobre de él. A estas alturas de nuestro encuentro arreglado y mientras continuo con el cuerpo de Siu Chun a mi merced; reposo la cabeza en su regazo disfrutando de un momento de paz debajo del árbol que ha venido a cobijarnos mientras el peina mi cabello con sus delgados y fríos dedos, los enreda en los mechones y juguetea con el listón de hilo chino. No menciono el tiempo ni la hora; no miro el celular – que tiene su foto- ni pregunto la hora a él. Porque sé que tendré que despedirme. ¿Qué sentirá ahora él? La culpa, inquieta e indispuesta a dejarme ir, me envuelve de nuevo. Lo estoy envolviendo, exponiendo; entregando a una situación en que se está enamorando de alguien con quien difícilmente puede estar. Me he dado a la tarea de enamorarlo sin considerar las consecuencias. Soy terrible, lo sé. Es como si en mi egoísmo lo hubiera entregado a él al sufrimiento.

Pero no lo quiero permitir.

"¿Has estado en Islandia?" Me pregunta de pronto, su preciosa vocecita hace eco en mi cabeza, quizás porque la quiero tatuar en mis recuerdos.

"Reikiavik" respondo y luego cavilo un poco "en Kjalarnes…"

Ríe "¡bastante alejado de la zona urbana! ¿Qué fuiste?"

"¡Oh también estuve en Holt! O sea, hasta eso, la capital." Comento y el ríe más. "Cuando estuve en Kjalarnes, era artesano de vidrio."

"¿En serio? En Kjalarnes se hacen las figuras más bonitas y más finas. Es la más alta calidad"

"¡Oh! Dile eso a Félix, que tuvo un mal día por mi culpa. O sea yo que voy a saber de artesanías con vidrio, todo salió mal aquel día". Él ríe y yo rio divertido a su reacción.

"¿Y en Holt? ¿Qué pasó ahí?"

"En Holt fui una mujer a punto de dar a luz." El ríe y se cubre la boca "O sea, como que no tienes idea de cuánto duele. _En serio._ Y bueno, literalmente, en cuanto pude; salí de su cuerpo. No iba a quitarle el recuerdo del nacimiento de su hijo ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"Cobarde…" me dice "a mí se me hace que huiste del dolor. Lo comenta riendo y rio con él".

"Ser arrancado de un cuerpo duele menos que dar a luz. Confirmado."

"_Ouch"_

"¿Y tú? ¿Exactamente de qué parte eres? O sea, te considero el amor de mis vidas…" ríe a esto y me da una palmada en la frente. "_ouch. _ Pero o sea, no tengo ni idea de dónde vienes. ¿Qué onda?"

"Nací en Miðborg; a veces visitamos; de dos a tres veces por año. Me gusta y ahí crecí hasta hace tres años que nos mudamos aquí."

"¡Niño mimado y riquillo!" Juego "Miðborg es lo más _in_ o sea, no sólo _dentro _de Reikiavik, sino Miðborg ¿Por qué no? Bien elite." El ríe más. "¿Qué haces aquí? En un lugar tan gris…"

"Papá necesitaba mudarse por su trabajo y ahora nos quedamos por la escuela."

"¿Extrañas? ¿Volverías?"

Me mira y se acomoda, obligándome con ello a sentarme y mirarle de frente.

"Extraño Islandia, claro que sí, no soy un insensible. Pero creo que ha sido destino el que haya terminado en este lugar." sus mechones platinados le cubren parte de la cara y se los despejo.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Destino…así pude conocerte." Dice certeramente, de manera firme y asertiva. Como si no tuviera duda alguna y quisiere llegar al fondo de mi alma. _Lo hace_. Sus orbes contradictorias que me muestran el azul del cielo y se arremolinan con el atardecer me aprisionan unos segundos antes de que yo pueda responder. Es como si él me mirase desde otro mundo.

"Basta" le susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa que intenta disfrazar que en estos momentos me tiene en la palma de su mano. "Basta, que me la creo."

Y rio mucho, porque él sabe que estoy enamorado de él. Y que le creo todo.

Saca la lengua y yo no desaprovecho la oportunidad de capturarla entre mis labios; su cuerpo entre mis manos, el mundo entre mis brazos. Deseándolo tanto que ocupa cada pensamiento mío, solo lo respiro a él y de él me alimento.

"Te creo todo" Le digo de pronto cuando me separo un poco de su tierna boca.

"¿Me crees cada sandez, tontería y bobada?"

"Todas y cada una."

Él sonríe, curvando sus preciosos labios. Pero inmediatamente los frunce levemente. Y se, que está por tomar el tema que más rompe mi corazón y destruye mi alma.

"¿24 horas? "

Y mentalmente suplico. _Oh Emil, no me hagas esto. _ Pero sé que debo responderle. Me debo a él.

"24 horas, máximo 36. Después puedo de verdad hacerle daño a Siu."

"¿Dónde está él?"

"Los seres humanos son conciencia, mera conciencia. Si buscamos un significado por completo digamos que se encuentra dormido."

"¿Pero él está bien?"

"Lo está."

Él sonríe levemente. "¿Caminamos?" ofrece y yo le sigo; me pongo de pie sacudiéndome la tierra de la ropa y camino detrás de él, rodeándolo con mis brazos. Él es mío, ni el aire me lo puede quitar.

"Se siente raro…" dice de pronto "¿Esto significa que estoy con dos personas a la vez? Tal vez deba terminar con él…"

"¿Y cómo nos veríamos?"

"¿Solo nos podemos ver cuando estés en él?"

"¿Cómo se verá si un día sales con uno y otro con otro?" se queda callado.

"Eso es usar a Siu… y yo lo aprecio…él…él no es malo… solo es incomprendido."

Me invade una ola de celos que prefiero –tratar- de ignorar. Lo apego más a mí. "Él estará bien…"

"¡Te quiero ver seguido!"

"Lo sé, y yo también"

"¡Pero eso es quitarle días de vida!"

Me quedo callado y lo abrazo, dándole la vuelta. "Emil… te prometo que encontraré una forma para estar contig-"

Me interrumpe "¡Sin hacerle daño a Siu-Chun!"

"Sin hacerle daño a Siu-Chun…"

"Ni a nadie más."

"Emil…"

Baja la mirada, mi corazón se rompe, no puedo dejar que mire al suelo, no cuando alguien como él debe tenerla vista en alto. Siempre en alto.

"Creo que lo mejor es que no sigamos con esto. Quizás es el destino pero no quiero usar ni lastimar a nadie."

Mi corazón se detiene. Me separo un poco para mirarle de frente, me tiemblan los labios y me gana la desesperación. "_No me hagas esto, Emil, Emi, Em"_

Él cierra los ojos y los abre tan solo para dejarme ver que se le han humedecido "_¡Oh! _ No quiero hacerte daño tampoco" se esconde en mi pecho y lo abrazo.

Acaricio sus mechones, le beso la frente, le levanto del mentón y le miro de frente; con todo el amor del mundo, mi mundo, el que he recorrido en 4000 años.

"No nos hagas esto… te juro que encontraré la forma, _ten paciencia_ por favor… Siu-Chun estará bien… el…"

"Quiero que él esté bien…"

"¡Él ni siquiera te valora! " Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda controlarlas. Y la imagen del celular de Siu-Chun llega a mí. Trago saliva profundamente, necesito encontrarme con él, confrontarme con Siu-Chun.

"…."

"Emil…"

Pero Emil no responde, se queda callado, viéndome fijamente. ¿Qué más le puedo decir? Tengo miedo, pero le aferro para evitar que se escape de mis brazos, que se me vaya como arena entre los dedos.

"¿Entonces por qué estamos juntos? Él y yo"

Vuelve a mencionar que _está _ con él. Respiro profundamente.

"_Estás _conmigo"

Frunce el ceño. "Pero también con él, porque no puedo terminar la relación. ¿Cierto? Dime… ¿Por qué Siu-Chun accedió a estar conmigo?"

"Le gustas… pero créeme, en ningún lugar eres tan necesitado como conmigo…"

"Y por eso estas dispuesto a compartirme con él. Cuando tu no estés, estaré con él, me besaré con él, él me-"

Rechino los dientes al imaginarlo, que Emil le pueda pertenecer. Que lo pueda tocar, acariciar, que pueda hacerse de su cuerpo de una manera tan vacía y tan solo por placer. Algo dentro de mí hierve y callo su boca con un beso apasionado pero posesivo, como si quisiera demostrar que Emil me pertenece incluso cuando él no lo ha dicho abiertamente. Que sus labios son míos, su humedad y calor son de mi cuerpo como mi sudor es por él.

Siento sus manos aferrarse a mi playera, en un accidente jala los audífonos que caen al suelo; no me importa, justo ahora lo que quiero es solo su boca, callarla, impedir que siga recordándome la tragedia a la que lo expongo. Lo cargo alzándolo por las caderas, me dirijo de nuevo al árbol que nos cobijaba, no andábamos muy lejos. Lo hago obligándole a que se aferre de mi a mi cuello, se separa pero en un movimiento rápido lo obligo a volver a mis labios. No he terminado aún.

"Xiao…" dice mi nombre con la respiración entrecortada. "Me expones a que esté con él sin desearlo…"

"No" le digo acariciando sus labios con mi pulgar mientras aún le aprisiono contra la corteza del árbol. Podría tomarlo ahora mismo, sin ningún reparo, quitar de su deliciosa piel las prendas que le cubren, y hacerlo tan mío, como él sin darse cuenta, se ha atrevido a reclamarme como totalmente suyo, es mi _amo_ mi todo.

"No vas a estar con él" le hablo celoso, lo escondo del viento, del sol, de todo. "Siempre debes negarte, no debes permitirlo."

"¿Ah sí?" me reta "¿Y debo permitir que me bese? Por qué lo hace, porque antes de que tú llegaras, cedía a su toque."

"Te controlabas, puedes hacerlo. Y debes reprimir los besos, que no tardaré en llegar por ti" respondo, ahora más que nunca, me urge una solución.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué debería?"

"Porque eres mío, Emil."

"Entonces demuéstralo, y no te andes con miramientos" Le miro perplejo.

"No me estés tentando; que bien te tomo la palabra; si bien te vengo deseando desde que nos encontramos por vez primera el jueves"

"_Oh_, ¿Y si es amor? _¿O pura lujuria?"_

"Como si no supieras la respuesta…." Aun le aprisiono contra el árbol "Me has encantado por la transparencia en tu persona, tu humildad y tu inocencia. Pero dentro de todo _no sé _por qué pero _siento_ que te pertenezco y que si debo tener un domador ese serás tú" Me mira a los ojos, los suyos brillan y me invitan de nuevo pero me detengo. "¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que _si me amas?" _

"Fácil…" responde casi de inmediato "porque cuando me sujetas entre tus brazos, se _siente correcto; _quien se enamora del físico es superficial;quien se enamora de la personalidad es mera admiración, y yo contigo me siento seguro, me siento _pleno_"

"Algunos dirán que fue pronto…"

"Que se vayan al diablo" replica, sincero y certero de sus palabras "Esta es nuestra historia de amor" Sonrío y el continua "¿Valorarás mis palabras?"

"Como valoro mi vida; que es tuya" Me separo levemente de él y le suelto. "Dame tres días, y seré todo tuyo"

"Te daré tres días, y si no, yo mismo me encargaré de darte un golpe"

"Hecho"

Tomo su mano y empezamos a caminar, recojo mis audífonos y avanzamos hasta cruzar el puente que se eleva sobre el lago; una anciana nos vende pan y compró una bolsa para que Emil dé de comer a los patos que se arremolinan todos, salpicando el agua de lago justo en el punto que cae el pan que éste chico de cabellos rubios a quien llamo "_master" _ha dejado caer.

Lo observo entretenido en su faena de alimentar a los animales del parque mientras reacomodo mi playera y audífonos y su aroma inunda mis fosas nasales; sonrío. Su cálida esencia se ha quedado impregnada en mis ropas; su olor y es como volver a abrazarlo. Quiero correr a sus brazos aferrarlo y besarlo una y otra vez, y toda la noche; y todo el día, todos los días. Anhelo, ahora ansío que éste, su perfume natural que ha quedado en mi ropa, quede impregnado en mi piel.

Es mi deseo ahora mismo.

**Fin del capitulo 5**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

Capitulo cortito pero dado que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida a esta historia, decido hacerlos asi, además que sigo sin PC y tengo poco tiempo para escribir u.u

¡Mis chicas, les debo las respuestas! Que ando corta de tiempo para subir


End file.
